I am Tom Marvolo Riddle ie Lord Voldemort
by spiritlandez
Summary: My acceptance from ‘Unwanted’ to ‘Most Wanted.’ The choices made by me to create a reign of terror. My story with the resurrection of horror and fear in the magical world. Voldemort...Who was I?
1. Prologue

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The sky was coal black, with clashes of lightening and rain mixed together with thunder... Shadows of the branches belonging to an old oak tree banged against the glass window, like crude phantoms trying to force entrance.  
  
But those woes were nothing compared to the treachery, eighteen year old Vesta Slytherin was facing.  
  
"How dare you deceive me with such a hideous lie?" spat a voice belonging to a tall blond haired man with flashing green eyes.  
  
"I loved you! It's so hard to explain Tom, but I didn't want to lose you! Please understand..." pleaded Vesta, her dark curls matted with perspiration and the obvious swell in her stomach heaving...  
  
"It's all over! You are nothing but a lying, low life creature that probably belongs to some bloody cult! I won't father a child of such bad blood! Get out before I throw you out myself!"  
  
"Tom, please..."  
  
"Do I need to exercise my words into action?"  
  
"But Tom, I've nowhere else to go! You're my only family! Besides don't you love me even a little bit?"  
  
"Then go to some ditch and rot! And love?" A loud laugh rang out echoing sinisterly.  
  
"Please Tom, think of the baby in me..." pleaded Vesta, falling on her knees but a strong hand clutched her roughly by her arm and dragged her on the floor.  
  
"For the sake of humanity, please don't!"  
  
"Humanity? You aren't a human! You're a witch! Before I plan to burn you, just like the way it's supposed to be done; get gone from here!"  
  
With that he opened the door and pushed Vesta out into the heavy rain, despite her tears and pleas to reconsider his thoughts.  
  
Sobbing, she buried her face in her hands as the door slammed shut.  
  
Vesta felt extremely alone... Her family was long dead, after being sentenced to Azkaban for a guilt they hadn't committed. The only person who had lived long enough to take care of her was her grandfather Marvolo Slytherin... But he too had died just before Vesta's marriage due to being hit by an Avada Kedavra spell, performed by a wizard named Kenneth Potter.  
  
However, the loss of her beloved grandfather's death hadn't been so harsh because she believed that she had a loving husband and a future family to look forward to; now all that was vanquished into zilch.  
  
Rising up, Vesta trudged through the rain, dragging her heavy feet with an equally heavy heart but abruptly a wave of nausea washed over her and she vomited, grasping her stomach while breathing with great difficulty.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Another one month to go," she whispered wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, before taking one last look at the manor which had been her home for two years...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The ninth month of pregnancy had been the longest and the most miserable period in Vesta's life ever. She had done all that she could to keep bread on the table and coal in her stove...But now as she lay in her bed, twisting with agony; Vesta felt no hope for the future.  
  
"She's lapsing in and out of consciousness," whispered a hushed voice of a midwife who had been staying close to Vesta the whole day.  
  
"It's going to be a long, hard labor," replied an old lady, who had taken in Vesta from the streets when she had lain fainted.  
  
"Tom..."  
  
With a sigh the old lady turned towards her fellow helping hand.  
  
"Bertha, the child simply keeps on murmuring that name..."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Smith, she never utters a single word except for that... Who do you reckon he is?"  
  
"I wish I knew dear..." came in the reply as the elder woman sat on the bed staring at the bedridden young lady with an unknown identity.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Vesta had never imagined such pain. For one endless night and day contractions racked her body, threatening to snap her slender frame in two.  
  
"Only a Mother knows the indescribable ache of bringing a child into this world," thought Vesta, gritting her teeth to prevent screams erupting out of her mouth.  
  
The pain went on and on and her labor didn't seem to progress, no matter how hard she breathed and strained.  
  
The clock struck twelve, and it was midnight; the beginning of a brand new day  
  
"Twenty four hours," thought Vesta panting and dazed. "How much longer can I take this?"  
  
Vesta's two unknown benefactors were there with her all the time. Now Bertha mopped Vesta's sweating forehead with a cool damp cloth. "Your body is ready-it's time to push. When the next contraction comes, bear down with all your might."  
  
The contraction came and Vesta tried to push but she was too weak. "I can't," she sobbed. "I have no strength."  
  
"You must," said Mrs. Smith, gently but firmly. "This baby wants to be born!"  
  
Vesta endured another hour of sheer agony, pushing as hard as she could while Mrs. Smith and Bertha urged her on. "You're almost there, dear!" Bertha cried.  
  
Groans tore through her body constantly, and her bones felt very brittle. Vesta knew that she could have used magic, but she had no idea where her wand was, nor did she know where she was for that fact.  
  
All around her, the figures grew blurred but at one point, through the fog, she thought she heard Bertha say, "I've never seen such a difficult labor. She lost so much blood. What if we lose her and the baby too?"  
  
Vesta grabbed Mrs. Smith's hand. "My baby," she moaned. "Don't let my baby die."  
  
"Hush," replied Mrs. Smith. "You'll both be fine. One more push and you can do it."  
  
Vesta squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. A scream ripped from her. And then there was another sound in the room, the happiest sound of all. The first wails of a newborn baby.  
  
Vesta felt no more pain. Her body felt numb and light, as if it were floating. Her vision was still hazy, but dimly she could see Bertha's beaming face. "You have a son, dearest."  
  
"A son." Vesta's failing heart gave one stronger beat. Joy and peace filled her soul. Vesta tried to hold out her arms but couldn't lift them. Bertha laid the swaddled infant on the bed next to its mother. Vesta managed to move her hand enough to stroke the tiny boy's downy raven hair.  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes. "He's so beautiful, so perfect," she whispered. "It's a miracle."  
  
She lifted her eyes to the window next to her bed. Mrs. Smith had pulled back the curtain. The predawn sky was filled with twinkling stars. Vesta looked back at her baby. With what little strength remained in her, she uttered her last words. "His name," she said, gazing into her baby's eyes, which were hazel like the approaching dawn, "will be Tom Marvolo Riddle, linking to the two people I loved most in this world..."  
  
Nevertheless when Bertha bent down to pick the infant out from his Mother's embrace; much to her horror it hissed like a serpent unlike ordinary children...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: Will continue soon as possible. 


	2. An Autobiography

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!  
  
The English word "home" originally meant simply the house in which one dwelt-an abiding place, or a dwelling place. But it means much more than this, and stands for all that is best in family life. When a wizard thinks tenderly of his home, he is not thinking merely about a house but also of his family, in which his warmest affections, his dearest ambitions, and his memories were or are centered.  
  
When he is young, home is whenever his father or mother, and brothers and sisters are; and when he is older, his wife and children are home to him.  
  
Yet unfortunately, I was grown in a place where I couldn't call it home, with no family nor affections nor memories to be conducted, except for suffocating ambition.  
  
This world is blessed to have many different species. The people around me are blessed to have their own kind to mingle with, but I am cursed because the same people, who share my kind, were the ones who deserted me and left myself to feel so very alone...  
  
Who was I? Who am I? What am I? These questions had haunted me through out my life, from the time I could remember...When I gazed at my reflection in the early past, I only saw a skinny boy, barely the age of five, dressed in rags with eyes that were concave, for never had I felt the positive emotions, one customarily feels...  
  
The only thing I knew about myself was that I was an orphan named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Apart from that, I was a soul trapped in a body which was enslaved by the cruelty of "humanity."  
  
If you look around many of you regret and ignore or simply take for granted the precious family which you already encompass. But think of the others...There are many children in this world, who are deprived of love and appreciation from their parents. I was one of the deprived. As I grew up, tragedy hit me...Forceful, cruel blows were beaten upon me by fate and life around me...  
  
These blows came from the vicious society which erupted upon me like a volcano...So how can I be faulted to have become who I am and who I was destined to be? When it was the world which molded me to result in who I was to become...  
  
Many psychologically disturbed children are the output of their past, who were oppressed in the tender age, mastered and trained like animals; beaten and whipped like the cut of a knife into a fruit... Animals protest, but ears are deaf to their cries because they simply can't be understood... My cries likewise were completely ignorant to those with hard hearts who simply were determined not to hear them...  
  
Only handfuls are actually able to control their sentiments of being oppressed... But unfortunately I didn't belong to that fortunate handful... I turned into a beast...  
  
I was the first victim of such a harsh reality, though thereafter (like the werewolf) I became the victimizer...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Tom! How many times did I tell you to clean the floors till it shines?" interrupted a voice from my racing thoughts.  
  
That commanding question belonged to the mistress of the orphanage in which I lived, ever since my birth... No one wanted me so I was shun away to a dreary life, only to be fed on the scraps which the people threw out of charity...  
  
"But Aunty Susan, I did clean them as well as I could! Can't I stop now? My hands are aching!"  
  
A thundering slap stung my face as the furious expression of the brunette woman came into focus.  
  
"Never call me 'Aunty Susan,' you pathetic dirty brat! I told you to address me as 'Mistress' or 'Madame.' Do you hear?"  
  
I nodded, unable to look at those piercing frosty eyes... Tears blurred my vision but my heart was too tired to ache once more...  
  
"As for the work, you are going to do as you're told or you'll get no food for the rest of the day!"  
  
With the washcloth in my hand, I got down onto my knees again. The tears welling up in my eyes flowed, like a cascading waterfall and my stomach rumbled...  
  
It was hours since I had dinner which consisted of nothing but a few slices of coarse bread soaked in milk.  
  
At the age of eight I was skin and bones, constantly fainting due to the lack of nutrition...But still my workload never tended to cease...  
  
"Illegitimate children shouldn't be given much food since they should repent for their parent's sins," said a woman who had once spoken to Mrs. Susan Crowe, the orphanage's benefactress.  
  
I had been polishing the tables at that time, so I overhead the conversation though anyway they went on as always like I was a piece of furniture lying around.  
  
"Yes, we make sure that the food is limited or too much luxury goes into their heads," replied Mrs. Crowe accepting a money order from the woman conversing with her.  
  
My hands had shook due to the overwhelming pain in me at such a declaration and even more so when the woman said "I hate these little scoundrels, they look worse than rats to me."  
  
For no times end after that incident, I remember glancing at my reflection in the mirror. My bony fingers used to trace the outlines of my sunken face. I used to wonder why that lady had said something like that..."Have I not two eyes, a nose and a mouth like everyone else?" my childish mind questioned. But veracity was so cold that it gave me no answer...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
There was even a time when I ran away from the muggle orphanage, living in the streets watching through the windows inside the homes where parents kissed their children goodnight or where grandparents read stories out aloud to them.  
  
The muggles had everything which I was deprived of. Family, security, food and most important of all, love...  
  
My family on the other hand consisted of alley cats and abandoned dogs, my security was the sun, wind and rain around me and my food, which I ate, were from thrown away trash in which I searched endlessly to prevent myself from dying.  
  
Such a life I was able to withstand till a week, before becoming vulnerable to retreat back to where I came from...  
  
However my return wasn't greeted with welcome or joy...  
  
"Came back did you? Whatever for? We were hoping not to even find your corpse! But now I see we got the extra mouth to feed again!"  
  
With those words I got a severe beating which left me with bruises and agony. Yet those were nothing compared to the mental and the spiritual wounds which deformed me entirely...  
  
For the rest of the day, I was a prisoner of a cellar which haunted me in my nightmares... In there I was kept in total darkness, without food as a punishment for running away... The smell of decay hung in there which stifled my senses. The cold stone floor was insufficient comfort to my tormented body and the silent stillness numbed my brain into madness.  
  
When I came out of that place, I was lesser than a living creature and more like a half dead creature, defeated and tortured into obedience like a bird with chipped wings...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
To be continued...R/R 


	3. Prologue 2

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! PROLOGUE 2  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! 3rd December: The day Vesta Slytherin gave birth Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
A clopping of hooves was heard close to a small pool, which had lotuses blooming in the moonlight, spreading its fragrance into the atmosphere... The place was bewitched to have eternal spring even though it was a cruel winter.  
  
"Amaron... today is a dark day...As I was observing the heavens tonight, I saw Dragon's tail and Saturn in conjunction with Mercury and Jupiter."  
  
An old silver haired centaur got up from his seat on the moss and glanced towards his approaching brother.  
  
"Yes I know Julius... A particular birth had taken place somewhere in this world. The heavens predict that a great leader has been born."  
  
"I agree... But whether he'll be great for the good or the bad is erratic."  
  
The two heads gazed into the sky again; their sharp eyes scrutinizing the Milky Way and the constellations.  
  
"Go to Armando Dippet and inform him. We owe that much to the wizards for leaving us in peace..."  
  
"But Amaron... Is it wise?"  
  
"Do as I say... This child might cause terror one day and we must put a stop to it. Once the wizard world is affected, next it would be us..."  
  
"Yes Amaron..."  
  
Julius departed through the forest, his blond hair shinning and Amaron sighed. Much as he hated to keep contact with the other species, this time he was vulnerable.  
  
"The infant is born in the month of the Sagittarius..." he whispered gazing up at the sky once more. "The month belonging to us centaurs..."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The wands in every house of the Wizarding world were gleaming with brilliance and there was a sudden burst of all kinds of reptiles over crowding the earth...  
  
Everywhere the people shrieked in terror and wizards had to perform spells to prevent serpents harming them and the muggles... Even the day had a prolonged eclipse which put the whole town into darkness...  
  
"I was informed by a centaur that someone special and terrible has been born," stated Armando Dippet looking over rows of wizards and witches who were seated in a circle.  
  
All the high ranking important wizards and witches had come to this imperative meeting which was conducted at Glastonbury, where the sacred powers of Merlin was supposed to be laid.  
  
"Centaurs never mix with wizards do they?" asked Cuthbert Mockridge a sectary in the Goblin Liaison office. (He was known for his quick brains and knowledge and was alleged to have a promising career.)  
  
"Most of the time Bert... But I do believe that they might be precise this time."  
  
"Did the centaurs give any information of this child's whereabouts?" asked an auburn haired young wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"No Albus... But they do reckon that he or she might have been born in this country."  
  
"I say that we should imprison all the wizard children born on 3rd December. Prevention is always better than cure..." quipped in a harsh voice of an old wizard and everyone turned to look at Kenneth Potter.  
  
"Now Ken...We can't go around forcing mothers to give their children from their cribs... Besides three thousand and forty nine children were born on that date...Do be reasonable."  
  
"Maybe we should kill them all then! We can't have some fool being born to erase all of us from the surface of this earth!" retorted Kenneth banging his fist on the table.  
  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible Ken... My son himself was born on 3rd December," replied Cuthbert indignantly.  
  
"Well then, I'm sure none of us will miss your half mudblood son!" exclaimed Potter rising up.  
  
Mockridge drew out his wand as he shook with fury.  
  
"You always did think you had the power to do as you could, didn't you Potter?"  
  
"Power means everything! Just because some wizards become muggle loving fools doesn't-"  
  
"That's enough you two!" cried out Cornelius Fudge, another young wizard who was an important member of the wizard committee.  
  
"This isn't the place to fight! We have a serious issue to discuss here."  
  
Both wizards glared at each other. Pure hatred reflected in their eyes but they sat down on their seats once again.  
  
"Coming to a conclusion, I don't see anything that we can't do at the moment. The information we have got is too vague. But nearly all the Wizarding children will attend Hogwarts so I'd say that we can wait for eleven years from now to choose who that young terrible wizard might be... I'll even inform the other Wizarding schools as well. " finished Dippet.  
  
"That's all humbug! I'm the Minister of Magic and I'll decide what to do!" declared Potter.  
  
"What do you plan on doing Potter? Do you plan on killing people who you think are wrong and prove that they are innocent after their death? Just like Marvolo Slytherin? Huh?" questioned the Bartemius Crouch a wizard who was known and recognized for his valor.  
  
"Marvolo was mad! If I hadn't killed him, he would have ended in St.Mungo's anyway. Besides all this is madness!"  
  
"I dare you to suggest an alternative," spat Mockridge challenging Potter.  
  
Silence followed....There came no answer from the members.  
  
"Alright then, we'll follow with my plan. Meeting adjourned till we meet again," called out Dippet and everyone rose to depart; little aware of the terror which lay in the future...  
  
!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
There was much festivity in the manor on top of the hill in the village of Little Hangleton.  
  
"I'm so glad that you decided to abandon that creature, son," replied a cooing voice of a smart lady with silky blond hair.  
  
"She lied to me! I never knew Vesta belonged to some lunatic cult before, Mother," retorted Tom Riddle (Senior)  
  
His mother gave him a charming smile as her long manicured nails rested on top of her glass of champagne.  
  
"Of course dear, I always knew the girl was bad trouble. But it's a good thing that you realized your mistakes."  
  
The door opened and a tall sandy haired man entered.  
  
"Tom, there's a crowd of young ladies from Spain waiting for your arrival," he answered as he took his son by the hand leading him out of the room.  
  
"Your father has planned this special party to lift your spirits for days, Tom... You needn't mix with the local stupid girls in the village again. After all there's so many fish in the sea to choose from..."  
  
The music flowed out of the window into the night, where somewhere unknown to the owners of the manor, laid a child wrapped in a bundle of clothes to be sent into an orphanage from where he was to grow into an amazing yet a horrifying wizard...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! 


	4. An Autobiography 2

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The power of words lie in their associations-the things they bring up before our minds. Words become filled with meaning for us, by experience; and the longer we live, the more certain words recall us the glad and sad events of our past; and the more we read and learn, the more the number of words that mean something to us increases.  
  
To me kind words were never introduced. The only words which fell onto my ears were filled with brutality and iniquitous intentions. Books were my only refuge, for they held a world which had excitement and adventure. Words in books never discriminated me nor insulted me. If they did something-then that was simply the crime of indulging me in the emotions they held...  
  
From the moment, when I began my academic studies in my orphanage nursery, I was considered as a bright student with exceptional wisdom...  
  
I was happy during my childhood and youth at my most praise worthy quality, but coming to think about it now; I believe that I had misunderstood it. Anyone can gain knowledge, if they have enough determination and skill. But to process that knowledge and to choose between right and wrong is what 'wisdom' actually is...  
  
Unfortunately for me, I was blinded by my emotions and the screams for revenge from my soul. That was then...I feared death; for as it is, I didn't understand life...  
  
I never wanted to die; for I could battle with life since it was more familiar...The only thing which I wanted was power... 'Power' was the only sane explanation to rein life. After all, even in common sense, survival is insured to those who are the strongest...  
  
Yes power... The only thing which I knew that would keep me alive was to capture ultimate power along with unconquerable knowledge so that I wouldn't ever be subjugated or demoralized again...  
  
But one thing I forgot...Or was determined to forget was the fact that life is uncertain but death is certain.  
  
"There's a foolish corner even in the brain of a sage..." and indeed, these words couldn't have been more accurate...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Top marks in the class again! Well done Tom!"  
  
My face broke into a smile with happiness. The only time I felt appreciated was in the school room where the local priests or nuns came to teach.  
  
I skipped out of the school room whistling; for this had been one of the best moments of the day. In my hands was a drawing which was adorned with juvenile scribbling comprising of sticks and circles as figures that I imagined to be as my parents.  
  
The day I had been drawing that, I had asked one priest why I was left parentless if the "God" he spoke about loved all of us equally.  
  
"Some children are given parents to be taken care of...Yet God has special children whom he wants to take care of by himself... So my child, orphans like you are special children of the Almighty..."  
  
This reply satisfied me for a certain period of time...But as years passed, I began to grow doubtful of such muggle predictions.  
  
I was ten years old and moments were getting rough on me... Mrs. Crowe had died and her replacement was a malicious gluttonous man, who cared more about pocketing donations for him rather than running the orphanage.  
  
Days changed into months, when I became exhausted from his continuous exploitation. His son Joe Ryder wasn't everyone's sweetheart as well. Life was a living hell with them, and more so when I was condemned to a terrible punishment when I defied them.  
  
"Polish my boots well or you'll not live to see the living daylight again!"  
  
Furiously I rubbed the boots; my nails all grubby and worn out from the work. A sharp pain was also piercing my spine from constantly bending down to do the menial work.  
  
"Harder!" commanded the merciless voice of Joe Ryder and he dared to slash his horse whip on my back.  
  
However, my temper unchecked I got up to my feet; with breath sprouting out from my nostrils raucously. My fists were tightly clenched.  
  
"Get down to work before I skin you!"  
  
That was it! I couldn't tolerate my rage anymore. But before I could do anything, much to my amazement, I saw Joe Ryder's face change into horror filled astonishment...  
  
For a moment, I realized that he was looking at me. And a blood curling scream cut into the thin air!  
  
I looked at myself to see scales all over my body, jade and golden in color...  
  
I was horrified about myself as well! I screamed at my sight but upon my scream Joe fainted.  
  
My anger subsided and my distorted form disappeared...  
  
Running to the wash basin, I took some water and applied it on Joe's face, trying to revive him, praying that it had to be a dream...  
  
But when he came to, there was a huge roar, and the next thing I knew was that I was getting a thrashing to crack my bones... The huge man fell on top of me and began to hit him like a dog, ripping my clothes and cussing in violent words.  
  
"What are you? A demon?!!"  
  
Next, tethering me with rough coils of rope while I was all naked; he took me in front of the whole town and began to whip me, like I was some animal or a slave...  
  
"Over here is a cursed lad, a demon! I saw this creature turn into a monster! Coils! Like an enormous snake! He even hissed like a cobra!"  
  
I bore it with shame...Anger and humiliation coursed through my veins as muggles crowded around me to begin to root and jeer, as if I was a public spectacle or a source of entertainment...  
  
"Maybe he's a black magician! I'd say burn the fellow!" cried a man.  
  
"He's a child... But he won't try any of his tricks once he gets a fine bit of pain in that brain!" called out a fat woman and a cry of agreement rose in the crowd...  
  
My pitiful cries were matched by encouragements and curses... All what muggles saw in me was a fiend in shape of a 'human:' not a parentless child ignorant to the evil laws set by 'man.'  
  
That was another milestone which lay the path for my terror...Another lash to cripple me, but which succeeded to add the ingredients for me to become Lord Voldemort...  
  
Of course, during my time there were none of the liberties faced in the time of Potter...I was born in a period when people tried to ignore the bad instead of solving it... Mistakes were often corrected through physical torture and embarrassment. Psychology and philanthropy weren't as significant as now in those days...  
  
Did I choose to hate muggles? No... They simply showered me with reasons to hate... If you look at the criminals existing in the muggle society, it's all because of the treatment brought about by the muggles themselves... They are at fault.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
The winter sun was high-I should have been up hours ago. But for some reason I couldn't seem to find the strength to move my arms and legs. No medication was given for my injuries and so I lay, a skeleton of a boy at the age of eleven without a purpose in life.  
  
Worst of all, it was my eleventh birthday... (13th December)Not that anyone cared... But to endure such physical extremities at such a tender age left me with no joy for celebration. My birthday was simply another reminder that I was growing old and that death was coming nearer to me.  
  
A loud knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Get up! Didn't you learn a lesson from yesterday's experience?"  
  
Yes...It was the insensitive voice of Joe, calling as usual to do the gardening in the green house, from which we got our daily vegetables for consumption.  
  
"Coming," I called out, before putting on a dirt stained T-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
As I came out, two long fingers reached out and held me by the ear.  
  
"Next time, don't wait till I come upstairs. Do you understand that boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now let's get going! We can't afford you to get lazy."  
  
I marched as hastily as possible, with deep intakes of breath, each painful as the next.  
  
Snow covered the place everywhere and it looked like a dazzling world, different as if from another dimension.  
  
"Go and clear out the weeds, boy," retorted Joe and pushed me into the Green house. There among the more innocent plants, I felt safe as baby huddled closed to a mother.  
  
"Mother..." At the whisper of that word, hot tears began to form in my eyes again. All I wanted was a Mother to run to, to confide in and to love...But there was nothing. Nothing at all...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
To be continued... (Thanks for reviewing!) Stay tuned for Tom's enrollment in Hogwarts and his life in there...  
  
PS: Thanks "Lucky Snitch!" It's wonderful to hear that honestly! The story will continue from different points of view along with Lord Voldemort's autobiography. Stay tuned and thanks once again to all of you! 


	5. Prologue 3

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!* PROLOGUE 3  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
3rd December: 11 years after the birth of Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
Far off in an isolated valley, shrouded between the dark trees lay a gravestone upon which the name "Salazar Slytherin" was whittled. Through years, the stone still silence hadn't ever been disturbed...Yet today the crust of the earth began to rumble and the decomposed leaves began to shiver...  
  
Howls and screams were erupting into the air as if someone was in extreme agony...The clear azure sky suddenly began to get swathed with coal black clouds while lightening flashed without rain or even a hint of a storm...  
  
A hand burst out from the grave of which the inscribed name lay... It was pure skeleton, adorned with caked blood stains on it. But in its grasp was an ivory white skull with a skeleton of a serpent jutting out of its mouth.  
  
As the lightening flashed more fiercely, the skull along with the snake shot up into the sky to be immersed in the darkness. The black clouds began take shape of the emitted objects and soon there was a chilled haunting sound in the atmosphere as if the dead were awaking from their slumber...  
  
"Myyyy heirrr issss readyyyy... Theee Deathhh markkkk willlll alwayyyys guidddde himmm..."screeched a voice that sounded like an out of tune violin, and it was accompanied by numerous hisses in agreement.  
  
The Death mark lingered for a few moments before the clouds vanished as if an unknown force had sucked it in...  
  
The crust on the grave divided and with a terrifying roar! The skull fell with its snake back into the yawning death bed and a bonfire of green flames exploded...  
  
Out of the blaze materialized a huge black silver anaconda hissing dangerously...  
  
"Ggggo aaaaanddd findddd himmm myyyy peeettt anddd instructttt hhhhim tttto fffolllow myyyy pathhhh tttto makkke me prouddd," hissed a hoarse accent in Parseltongue.  
  
"Yesssss Masssster..." hissed back the enormous serpent as it sped through the thick vegetation.  
  
The grave closed once more and peace was restored...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"The sky!" screamed a witch purchasing some Butterbeer.  
  
"What on earth is that?" questioned an old wizard tying a letter on his owl.  
  
Terrified screams filled all over Hogsmeade as wizards and witches sighted a huge skull with a snake obtruding out of its mouth. The mark covered nearly the whole sky and rested over the town like a huge shadow...  
  
Meanwhile Professor Dippet was talking to Professor Dumbledore in the Headmaster's chamber.  
  
"Albus I always thought that Jim Keller was a trouble—"  
  
"ARMANDO! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS THAT?" yelled Dumbledore catching the sight of the Death Mark.  
  
"Jim Keller is the Slyther—"  
  
"No! Not Jim! Look at the sky!" cried Professor Dumbledore yanking Dippet's arm  
  
Both of them stared outside, nearly falling out of the window... But the Death Mark was vanishing into the thin air until it disappeared completely.  
  
"I think I'm too old for this job... My eyes are playing tricks on me," reported Professor Dippet sinking into a near by armchair placing his head in his hands.  
  
"Armando, it wasn't an illusion... I saw it too and I bet that other people saw it as well."  
  
"What do you think it was Albus? Could it be...?"  
  
Professor Dippet swallowed... He was too fearful to voice out his fear.  
  
"It is the Death Mark. It hasn't be viewed for over a two thousand years!" exclaimed someone from the door way and both the Professors turned to look at Daniel Kaiser, the Hogwart's Defense against Dark Art's teacher.  
  
"Wasn't it two thousand years back that Salazar Slytherin tried to kill muggles, hoping to rule the earth with pure blooded wizards?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes... Salazar Slytherin was from Egypt; one of the ancient sorcerers in the world at that time. His powers in fact are still believed to be present in Deir-el-Bahri and Karnak. The Death Mark has been the symbol of terror in all their generations. It actually means death, power and resurrection."  
  
"You're right Dan. Take the date of today for an example, it's 3rd December, exactly eleven years from the day when the centaurs predicted the future. Perhaps the Death Mark is a warning and a sign that its heir has been mobilized into full power..." replied Dumbledore with a sigh.  
  
"Send word to other schools to look out. We must tighten security in Hogwarts as well. From the enrollment of first years this term, I want every teacher to be alert," commanded the Headmaster while his staff nodded.  
  
"Before I forget to mention this; send escorts of Aurors to every child joining the first year. I'll write to the Ministry about it...  
  
"Oh and Albus?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Please make sure to give me a complete testimony of their whereabouts, parents, behavior and personality..."  
  
"You too Dan!" called out Professor Dippet. "Make sure you find out more about Salazar Slytherin and facts about his history. Search everything connecting to him in Hogwarts as well. I have an instinctive feeling that his heir would come here."  
  
With that the Headmaster conjured himself a cup of coffee and the two teachers departed...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
In the darkness a cloaked figure lay hovering over a helpless man. The poor fellow was crying out for help but the phantom kept on stooping on him, until it drew back its hood and the man bawled in shock!  
  
Lower and lower it bent, until its gaping mouth sealed on the lips of the petrified man. In time quicker than lightening, it sucked the soul and left the man lifeless...  
  
Unexpectedly the paranormal fiend raised its head to gaze at the nearby foliage...A hoarse sound was calling out.  
  
"Ahhhhh myyyy frienddddsss; comeee to meeee in my neeeeddd..." it echoed...  
  
The well fed Dementor floated in the direction of the call and more of its kind followed its traces...  
  
"Comeee....Comeeee..." cried out the voice, now more urgent and excited.  
  
"Joinnnn myyyy heirrrr...Anddd allll of youuu shalllll feeddd for eternittttyy..."  
  
Creaking and moaning like prisoners struggling to escape from chains, the Dementors entered into the forest, to be consumed by the darkness...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!* 


	6. From ashes to flames

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Many of you would feel sympathetic towards my childhood indeed. It is after all a very sorrowful tale... However, none of the muggles who tyrannized me knew that a day would come when they'd be scorched in my thirst for revenge. We Slytherins have never been known to forgive... Our allies were always our most trusted possessions; should they show a sense of loyalty. But betrayal was often paid with a dire price.  
  
And little did I know that I would be instilled with power to become the greatest wizard of all time. It all came into existence on a very fine day. The day of my eleventh birthday...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
It was a very foggy night and I had been unable to sleep. Earlier that day I had obediently done my share of work without protesting and Joe had finally begun to relax his 'brutal exercise' on me.  
  
I tossed on my hard bed. The night was cool and everything was silent except for a constant cry of a cricket.  
  
My birthday today had gone unnoticed, just like at always...  
  
Restless I punched my pillow for what seemed like the hundredth time and flopped my head on it...  
  
"Tick, Tick, Tick..." Still no sleep was coming... Usually I always managed to fall into deep sleep when I counted the ticking of the clock.  
  
My eyes traced the shadows that were moving across the room and without warning the shutters of the window banged open and I sat on my bed with a start!  
  
"W-w-who's there?" I stammered, feeling the beat of my heart get rapid as my I gazed at the murky darkness.  
  
"Ssssssssssssssssss" came in a noise...  
  
Okay...now that really made me sweat till I was soaked in my night clothes.  
  
Slowly, I scrambled off the bed, crawling on my stomach, trying to head towards the exit.  
  
But the moment I raised my head to look at the door knob, a pair of reddish orange eyes stared at me.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
IT WAS A HUGE SNAKE, WIDE LIKE A CAR!  
  
I screamed and screamed and screamed, unable to tear myself away from the sight that was in front of me.  
  
The giant serpent on the other hand raised itself and slithered towards me and wrapped its coils around me till it was hard for me to move and yell anymore.  
  
I thought for sure that it was my end, but to my extreme surprise, it spoke...  
  
"Sssstand sssstill and make no noissse young Masssster..." it said, or should I say that it hissed...  
  
Abruptly it uncoiled itself and glided, leaving me heaving with perspiration.  
  
"If you want to eat me, you can do it quick!" I replied closing my eyes and pinching myself to assume if all this was true.  
  
Was I imagining it or did the snake just grin?  
  
"No Masssster, you are my Lord, I love you... How can I kill you thus?" it questioned.  
  
I was stunned but I felt my fear leaving at the sight of this reptile. A very unusual quality had I been a normal wizard or a muggle... But I wasn't...  
  
"How can you talk English?" I asked.  
  
"How can you talk Parseltongue?" it questioned.  
  
"Parseltongue? What is Parseltongue?" I inquired but gasped in shock as I realized that I had just now hissed instead of speaking.  
  
"Parseltongue is the language of all serpents," declared the serpent.  
  
This time I actually slapped myself to see if I was having a nightmare.  
  
Silently I stood not knowing what to say... After all talking with snakes wasn't a day to day hobby of mine... (Though it did become once I was a wizard...)  
  
Meanwhile, the enormous snake flickered out its purple tongue.  
  
"I'm set here by Salazar Slytherin and you, young Master, belong to the wizards."  
  
"Wizards? You mean people who do magic? Am I a magician?"  
  
"Not the type which muggles denote, young Lord..."  
  
"What is a muggle?" I asked. (For at that time I didn't know that muggles were non magic folk.)  
  
"A muggle is a person who cannot work magic. Humans," replied the snake with a twitch of impatience.  
  
"Go on," I urged. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Varnish; I have come to inform you of your ancestor's power. You are the heir of Slytherin, the only existing member connected to great Salazar. Soon, you will arrive at Hogwarts, a school for young wizards and witches..."  
  
"Hold on... I'm going to go to a school?"  
  
"Yesssss... There you have to work hard in order to retrieve the greatest prophecy of my Master... Learn well and make your blood proud."  
  
"How can I go to this place? I'm actually stuck here..." I cried when the serpent turned to depart.  
  
"All is arranged... You only have to follow the path..."  
  
With that it disappeared out of the window, its great length of a body, winding like a ribbon, out into the clouded night.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
For four months I heard nothing and my heart began to lose hope. Indeed it had been a dream my mind criticized...  
  
Each and every night, I stayed awake for that snake's return, but nothing happened...  
  
But one morning as I was removing weeds amongst some flowers, something perched on my shoulder and hooted into my ear.  
  
Surprised I wheeled my head to gaze into a pair of beady eyes.  
  
It was a grey owl!  
  
The bird hopped down on the ground and extended its leg to me. A letter was tied onto it.  
  
Blinking and rather taken back, I inspected the envelope.  
  
It was yellow in color and was sealed with a wax imprint. On the left side on the front of the envelope lay a crest comprising of a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven... The letter 'H' held the crest together in the middle. A streamer was draped at the bottom with a title in Latin which said: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titllandus."  
  
But my eyes stayed frozen on the snake.  
  
"A snake..." I whispered and read the address:  
  
To: Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle,  
  
The Attic,  
  
Redford Orphanage,  
  
Swansea.  
  
My hands began to shake with excitement; wondering what the envelope contained since it was quite bulky.  
  
Soon I tore away the paper to find a letter submerged in it. I unfolded the parchment and scanned it. The following was written in a monotype corsiva script:  
  
Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Headmaster: Armando Dippet (Order of Merlin, First Class; Chancellor at St Mungo and Professor of Arithmancy.)  
  
Dear Mr. Riddle,  
We're pleased to inform you that you've been accepted in the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Owning to a statement issued by the Ministry of Magic; you are to be catered with special care. Term begins on September but an Auror will be sent (On August 28th) to be an adjunct to you and we advise that parents/guardians should permit shopping as well as security and guidance in the Hogwarts Express, conducted by the specified Auror. Students who fail to comply will be terminated from enrollment. Please attach your response immediately by the owl which delivered this letter. A list of necessities will be enclosed within.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
(Deputy Headmaster)  
  
A sigh of relief and sheer happiness escaped from my mouth. The serpent hadn't been a dream after all!  
  
In another parchment there was a list of things which I had no clue about so I thought that I had better wait for this "Auror" thing or person to arrive.  
  
Quietly I tiptoed into the library clutching the owl and took a pen to sign my initials as well as my response on the parchment.  
  
Dear Sir. Dumbledore,  
Happy to join school, please send Auror.  
Waiting anxiously.  
  
T.M  
  
Rolling it, I found a string and tethered the letter with tight knots before the owl flew away; taking my hopes and dreams with it...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: Response for reviews.  
  
*Vesta is referred to have a slender figure due to the fact that she was suffering from malnutrition.  
  
*Will try to put in details... But depends on what 'details' are supposed to be based on...  
  
* Kenneth Potter is supposed to be quite nasty. Even James Potter wasn't such a nice fellow remember? "Judging by what he had just seen, his father had been every bit arrogant as Snape had always told him."--- (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) The past is unclear about the Potter generation but I'm writing 'assuming 'theories. After all this is a fan fic...  
  
*** But overall, a HUGE thanks for all those who reviewed! I wouldn't have the determination to continue if it hadn't been for all of you! If there are any misconceptions in this story, please feel free to denounce them politely. And please do type a few lines to let me know if you liked the story or not.  
  
PS: If there's a few typing mistakes, my apologies. (Might be due to haste)  
  
Thank you- 


	7. My First Steps

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
28th August... I took a pen and crossed out the date.  
  
FINALLY! My most awaited day had arrived.  
  
For months I had again tolerated every pain, every burden put on me with patience, knowing that I would go somewhere special!  
  
I whistled as I put on a pair of trousers and a T-shirt (The cleanest I had) while speeding down the stairs in excitement.  
  
As I went past, I caught my sight in the mirror. It was the same one which had reflected me all these years... Yet when I studied myself now, I noticed that I had changed a great deal.  
  
Gone were the hollow eyes, the smeared sunken face of a child... Instead they were replaced by a tanned face, (I had been spending most of my time working in the garden, under the sun) with gleaming golden eyes sparkling with enthusiasm... Even my hair had purple highlights, which fell silkily on my forehead. (I had combed it the whole night till my hand ached for I had wanted to appear presentable to the Auror who'd come to greet me...)  
  
Looking at myself I smiled and walked towards Joe Ryder's office.  
  
"Tom, dear boy; just in time to meet your uncle," retorted Joe dragging me by the arm to his study.  
  
Surprised I surveyed around and a hilariously clad person caught my eye.  
  
(He was dressed in a luminous pink jumper, wearing spotted yellow pants.)  
  
"Are you Tom Marvolo Riddle? I'm Archie Jorkins your 'Auror' uncle," he replied winking at me.  
  
"Oh...of course uncle ARCHIE!" I cried shaking his hands furiously. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, good...Came to take you on a trip..."  
  
"Today? Am I going to my new school? "  
  
"No...Today we'll shop and in three days you can board the Hog-I mean the train to your new school from King's Cross."  
  
Meanwhile Joe who was eavesdropping on our conversation interrupted.  
  
"Is he going to stay with you permanently?"  
  
"No...Actually," coughed Archie uncomfortably, "He is to stay here, owing to some unpleasant circumstances at my home but during school days, he can stay in the school for he'll be a boarder there."  
  
My heart dropped to my shoes at the thought of coming back here. But still school was somehow worth it.  
  
"Okay, let's go. I will take the boy to buy his school belongings, we'll probably return by noon," said the Auror. Then he took a wand out of his jumper and pointed at Joe.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
To my immense shock, Joe froze and fell down face wards like a heavy marble statue.  
  
"Here let me see... More privacy now; personally he was getting on my nerves. Your full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eleven years old: born on 3rd December right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"How did you end up in a muggle orphanage child?" asked Archie glancing down from his half moon spectacles.  
  
"My Mother died giving birth to me. I don't know the rest," I shrugged.  
  
"Do you know your Mother's name?"  
  
"Yeah... Her name was Vesta... Vesta Riddle."  
  
The wizard scratched his bald head for a second and looked at the piece a parchment he was holding.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" he asked after a few moments.  
  
"No."  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Hmmmm, bother...hate when children are raised among muggles; they grow so thick headed" he mumbled and pulled out a jar from his pant pocket.  
  
"Diagon Alley is where we're going to shop. Let's go soon now."  
  
"Go? How?"  
  
"By Floo powder of course," answered the wizard and frowned. "Have you ever traveled by Floo powder before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good grief! Here let me tell you how... Take some of this powder, sprinkle it on yourself and step onto the hearth and cry 'Diagon Alley' and you'll disappear...Though one thing, you should keep in mind... Always pronounce the name clearly."  
  
I looked dumbstruck in the meantime and simply gave a blank stare.  
  
"Here," he said and out stretched his hand. In the jar was some glittering substance.  
  
"Go on...go to the fire and dab it on you...don't be nervous!"  
  
Swallowing hard I stepped onto the fire and threw the powder on me and screamed "DIAGON ALLEY!"  
  
Suddenly the flames turned emerald and rose higher and higher blurring the view as I felt myself having the wind knocked out of me as I spiraled like a tornado.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Staggering I fell on the floor coughing and holding my cramped stomach. My head was still spinning like a whirlpool and my vision was doubled.  
  
"Move away! Zarken Lestrange is coming next!" cried someone and I felt myself being hauled aside like a sack of potatoes.  
  
With a boom another person appeared on the fire place. Wiping away the soot, I glanced up to see an auburn haired boy step out. He looked very elegant in his purple robes and dragon hide boots.  
  
"Make way for your twin!" cried a wizard dressed in orange robes as he pushed Zarken aside.  
  
The grate exploded in green flames again as another auburn haired lad arrived, identical to Zarken.  
  
"I always make a fashionable entrance than you, Zark!" he declared and cart wheeled before Archie Jorkins appeared.  
  
"I always thought you had a big head for your body," retorted his brother and they both turned towards me.  
  
"You new here chap?" asked Zarken.  
  
"Yes..." I muttered suddenly feeling shy. (I had never made friends in the orphanage for the boys there had been crude and rough...)  
  
Meanwhile Archie dusted his robes and looked at me.  
  
"I think we ought to go now Tom... The room would be pretty crowded in a while since this is the official student Floo network for Hogwarts students."  
  
"Oh no! Even he has got a baby sitter!" cried Zarken's twin making a face and Archie scowled.  
  
"Let's go Tom..." he said ignoring the snide remarks made by the two cheeky brothers.  
  
So before I could answer, I was rushed away out the room... Knowing little that the Lestranges would become my best and most loyal friends...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A whole new world unfolded in front of my eyes as I stepped out... Wizards and witches dressed in long flowing robes walked past me...Brooms were displayed on windows, cauldrons of different shapes and sizes were massed about and pet shops as well as cafés reflected in the sunlight.  
  
"Wow..." I gasped revolving around as if I stepped into paradise.  
  
A creature, short and rather sly looking went past me pushing a wheelbarrow. (Later I came to know that it was a Farming pixie.)  
  
"Dragon dung! Excellent fertilizers for roses, carnations and tulips!" he advertised.  
  
"Dragon dung? You mean there are real dragons living?" I practically shrieked pulling Archie's arm.  
  
"Yes child...calm down... Now let's take a look at your requirements list. It has been years since I shopped for my own school things. Why I was a little trot," mused the wizard.  
  
"But I don't have any money!" I cried mournfully, realization hitting me with a shock.  
  
"Oh don't bother about that. The Ministry of Charity and Compensation for orphaned wizards have taken care of all the financial matters. We simply need to select and buy the things,"he said.  
  
So along I marched, gazing in wonder at my surrounding, looking like a thrilled spectator at the unusual things, as well as people and shops.  
  
"Ah, here we are... Ollivander's wand boutique! The most important place where we need to shop."  
  
Dazed I entered in, while Archie handed me a slip of paper, requesting me to give it Mr. Ollivander whilst he went to the pet shop to get me an owl.  
  
Out of the blue, a man with a long nose and a patch of brown hair appeared in front of me.  
  
"What can I fetch for you?" he questioned.  
  
"A-a-a wand I reckon," I mumbled.  
  
"Extend your arm and allow me to take your measurements then," he proclaimed.  
  
"Don't I get to choose the wand?"  
  
"Ah, new to the Wizarding world are you?" asked the queer man as he began to pull a long box.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We get a lot of muggle born wizards these days. A rare thing this century...But child, the wand chooses the wizard; never the other way round. Here try this one out. Twelve inches, made of rose wood containing hairs of a unicorn."  
  
Unsteadily I accepted the wand and shook it furiously.  
  
But to my fright; a series of sparks erupted and Mr. Ollivander ducked under a cabinet.  
  
"Heavens! Not your sort!" he exclaimed and went to fetch another wand.  
  
After some time, in my hand he placed a long ebony wand, which shone with brilliance.  
  
"A fine creation of mine; eighteen inches, made of teak wood; consisting of a sphinx's eyebrow hair, rare from India."  
  
Again I took the wand and began to wave it around, but in my hand it began to heat up like an oven and soon I had to throw it down.  
  
"Obviously the wand doesn't want to choose you..." replied the Wizard and kneeled down to take another box.  
  
"Ah here we go! Holly, eleven inches; recently made consisting of a phoenix's tail feather."  
  
Hesitantly I took the wand expecting another disaster but incredulously the wand began to glow and I felt my heart lift as warmth spread through out my body.  
  
"Definitely the right one!" announced Mr. Ollivander jubilantly and I grinned.  
  
Handing him the piece of paper Archie had given me, I turned to go. But a hand clutched my shoulder.  
  
"Are you a relation of Vesta Slytherin by any chance?" questioned the wizard.  
  
At hearing my Mother's name, my heart began to beat.  
  
"My Mother was Vesta Riddle..."  
  
"Of course... Names do change after marriage, but there's no mistaking that you might be her son... You look exactly like your Mother's very splitting image."  
  
"How was my Mother?" I inquired feeling a lump form in my throat.  
  
"Oh, she was beautiful...With dark hair, golden green eyes like yours, tall...yes very tall. Her wand was fifteen inches made of oak wood comprising of a Thestral collar bone," he finished.  
  
"What about my father?" I asked.  
  
"No idea about him child... Maybe he was a muggle..."  
  
Disappointed with that bit of news but happy at finally knowing the description of my mother, I waved Mr. Ollivander good bye and stepped out of the shop.  
  
Never did Mr. Ollivander guess perhaps that my greatest enemy and my temporary conqueror, the famous Harry Potter would come to purchase a wand similar as mine...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: Will continue as soon as possible... 


	8. Finally a patriot

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Three days had passed as quick as lightening much to my excitement! Joe Ryder was treating me well since Archie Jorkins modified his memory and as a result everything was going very smoothly.  
  
"Tom! Your uncle has come to pick you up!" cried Joe up the stairs as I dragged my trunk from my attic room.  
  
Other boys in the orphanage were looking enviously at my departure and I felt sorry for them.  
  
"Need a hand?" asked the familiar voice of Archie and I smiled.  
  
"I think, I'll need a whole person, not just a hand to help me with this lot," I answered in good humour.  
  
Ever since our shopping at Diagon Alley, the amount of belongings that I had owned had increased!  
  
Now I possessed new robes, new books, a wand (which I constantly gazed and polished like a new found treasure) and new equipment. (Cauldrons, caskets etc...) Oh and my new owl! (Who I named 'Ozir')  
  
"Hurry up, the car's going to take us," replied Archie.  
  
So I dumped my baggage swiftly into the trunk and got seated inside, happy go lucky at my new adventure.  
  
I looked around light heartedly... all of this seemed like a fairy tale to me. I almost imagined myself as Cinderella or should I say 'Cinderfella' because every second pumped adrenaline into my nerves.  
  
I was terribly excited!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
The car stopped and we arrived at a small park much to astonishment.  
  
"Alright. We get down here, Tom," stated Archie and waved at the driver after hauling out my baggage.  
  
"Is this my new school? Aren't we supposed to be in a train station?" I asked raising my eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, yes... We'll go to King's Cross in a moment. But right now we'd have to find the Portkey"  
  
"What's a Portkey?"  
  
"It's a transportation device used by Wizards. Usually it's disguised as a piece of rubbish so that muggles don't go picking them around."  
  
"Ah here it is!" he exclaimed and held a banana peal for my inspection.  
  
"That's a Portkey?" I choked feeling extremely flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes child...Now hold on, we'll be off to King's Cross any moment now."  
  
Trusting Archie's judgment I placed my finger on the slimy thing while Archie counted backwards after strapping my trunk to his shoulder by a spell. (Ozir's cage on the other hand was strapped to my back and I felt sure that if anyone had been looking at us at that moment, he or she'd probably had fainted.)  
  
"Three, two, one, zero!"  
  
There was a sudden jerk and I felt my feet kick off from the ground. Suddenly we were revolving in a dizzy circle.  
  
"Argh!" I yelled as I lost my balance.  
  
"C-R-A-S-H"  
  
I felt backwards and the cage hit the marble floor making a tremendous noise.  
  
"Look who just crash landed!" laughed someone and I got up to see an auburn haired boy pointing at me.  
  
"Welcome to platform nine and three-quarters!" exclaimed Archie.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is where you'll board the train called the 'Hogwart's Express,' Tom. "replied the Auror. "Of course typically we don't use Portkeys but simply lunge through the barrier after arriving at King's Cross. But you'd find that out next year, no doubt."  
  
At the same moment, much to my amazement, I whirled around to see some students appear through a wall.  
  
"That's the barrier," he stated. "This year all the first years have to use the Portkeys. However the others are more likely to arrive through that." The two boys whom I saw at Diagon Alley hurried over to me as soon as they saw Archie walking over to talk to another wizard.  
  
"Hey, you're the chap we met at Diagon Alley right?" asked one of the identical twins.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"My name is Rodolphus Marc Lestrange. And this is my sleazy brother Rabastan Zarken Lestrange," came in the introduction rather majestically.  
  
"I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"Riddle?" questioned Rabastan (Whom I mentioned before as 'Zarken') "Never heard of that name."  
  
"Actually, I'm Tom Marvolo Slytherin, even though my christened last name is Riddle," I answered haughtily trying to build up an impression while recalling Mr. Ollivander's revelation regarding my Mother.  
  
The two glanced at each other and gave reproachful looks.  
  
"If you are a Slytherin, then you're bound to be sorted into Slytherin house, I reckon," answered Rodolphus.  
  
"How's the Slytherin house like?" I asked trying to adopt the same air of self confidence as the twins displayed.  
  
"Well it's okay... We plan to be sorted into that as well. Father says that the Slytherin house is the best and that we can become great wizards... But according to our relatives, Gryffindor and the other houses are far better off rank than Slytherin," put in Rabastan.  
  
I groaned inwardly at that announcement... Yet a part of me raged at the thought that other houses were enhanced...  
  
"Time to go!" shouted Rodolphus as we heaved our trunks up the steps and dragged them into a compartment.  
  
A shrill whistle was heard and Archie got in at the last moment.  
  
"Tom, I'd have to go in front and take my place in the Auror's compartment. Do you think you can be fine by yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Sure..." I commented and moved to the edge so that I could get a clear view.  
  
"Finally! I thought they would never go!" declared Rabastan making a face before closing the door of the compartment at the retreating back of some Aurors.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tom looked out. The sky was becoming cloudy and soon it began to rain heavily. Even the windows began to get steamy and lanterns were lit by midday owing to darkness which surrounded them.  
  
"What would you prefer, Tom? Do you want some Cauldron cakes?" requested Rodolphus as the lunch trolley approached.  
  
"I don't have any money..."  
  
"Alright! Half dozen Cauldron cakes please!" cried Rodolphus from the witch who pulled the lunch trolley.  
  
I turned my gaze away due to shame, unable to watch them eat.  
  
"Here, have some..." replied Rabastan and handed me some cake.  
  
"Thanks," I said genuinely surprised and touched by their kindness.  
  
Soon we were all immersed in a warm hearted chatter and I began to feel quite happy.  
  
"Call me Zark or Zarken, Tom..." commented Rabastan as he popped a chocolate frog in his mouth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like my middle name... Sounds cool..."  
  
"He has that because Rabastan sounds quite like rubbish," snorted his brother with a guffaw.  
  
"Shut up Rudy!"  
  
"You shut up, Mummy's baby..."  
  
The ride went on and on like that while I feasted my senses on everything around me. To me this was the happiest moment of my life, where I had made new friends and a new beginning...  
  
Even when it came to changing into uniforms, I felt a sense of exhilaration and a sense of belonging...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Before I knew it, the train slowed down and came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"All off board!" called a voice and I clutched Ozir's cage and dragged my trunk.  
  
"Leave those in the train mate... Someone will take care of all that," stated Zarken.  
  
Stepping down on the platform I gazed around.  
  
"ALL FIRST YEARS, RIGHT THIS WAY PLEASE!" bellowed a voice and I looked ahead to see a muscular wizard holding a lantern.  
  
"Get out of my way, you idiot!" snarled someone from behind as I felt my self being shoved roughly aside.  
  
"Can't you say EXCUSE me?" I declared revolving around to stare into a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
"Ooooh my apologies! But actually 'excuse me' or any other words belonging to 'etiquette' aren't in my dictionary!" replied the boy to whom the blue eyes belonged to.  
  
With a huff the fellow marched away followed by a couple of other boys behind him.  
  
"That's Felix Potter. He's got a big head since he's old man is the Minister of Magic," said a short boy with brown hair.  
  
He extended his hand. "I'm Jack Mockridge."  
  
"Tom Riddle."  
  
Talking to Jack, I strode towards the wizard who had called the first years. Archie on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Aurors might be busy with their own business," added Zarken who had joined our company along with his brother.  
  
The wind was very strong and it howled in our ears. The rain pelted down mercilessly and soaked us to the skin no matter how hard we tried to pull our cloaks around us.  
  
"Hold on tight!" yelled the wizard but our boat looked as if it was on the verge of capsizing into cold grey water.  
  
"I hate storms!" cried a voice from another boat and I turned to see a small boy, cowering in a boat.  
  
I was nevertheless nonplussed by the terror of the journey; I was more concerned about the sight which lay in front of me...  
  
Even with the raging storm going on, the Hogwart's castle towered grandiosely, looking ancient and powerful.  
  
A surge of energy coursed through my veins... My clutch on the side of the boat tightened as we came nearer and nearer to our enchanted destination...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: Will continue soon as possible... 


	9. A day to recall

â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢  
  
At last the boat reached the docks and we were able to get off! The wind was still howling outside.  
  
I had been splashed with cold water more than once so I felt quite numb.  
  
"Brrrrrrrr! Bloody cold out here!" exclaimed Rodolphus rushing towards the lighted castle.  
  
I nodded agreeing with him for I felt my teeth nearly chattering out loud.  
  
Ascending the steps of the castle, all the first years, (including me) came face to face with tall wizard, who had long auburn hair sweeping till his waist.  
  
"First years follow me!" he called out and we all marched straight behind him.  
  
Stunned I took a look around as we walked, catching the sight of some marble gargoyles and other creatures of whom I had only read in myths.  
  
In, we entered, to a huge dazzling hall, which had the most unusual ceiling ever!  
  
I was so lost in looking at the bewitched upper limit that I almost bumped into a boy in front of me.  
  
"Watch it!" he cried jabbing me in the ribs.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I replied getting angry.  
  
"Yeah, you'll definitely be sorry the next time, if you dare to brush your filthy body against me!" the boy retorted.  
  
"Now Longbottom, don't get mad at that silly bony fellow..." snickered Felix Potter; the boy who rudely knocked me at the station.  
  
"I'll try to remember," stated the boy named Longbottom, slamming his fist into his palm in a threatening manner.  
  
Meanwhile the wizard with auburn hair fetched a stool, instructing us to remain as we were.  
  
Subsequently, on the stool he placed a dirty patched hat.  
  
We all stared at the Hat silently... and much to our bewilderment the brim opened and it broke into a song:  
  
A very long interlude from now,  
  
About the time, Hogwart's came around,  
  
Lived four wizards; friends were they,  
  
With popularity spreading far away:  
  
Mighty Gryffindor, who feared the least,  
  
Astute Ravenclaw did with wisdom feast.  
  
Hand in hand the two friends went;  
  
But finding a further two: they all never bent:  
  
Kind Hufflepuff a gentle dame,  
  
Sly Slytherin was the ace at games,  
  
Together strong as pillars they stayed,  
  
Loyalty, friendship never frayed;  
  
Except one day when paths did divide,  
  
The united four chose different sides,  
  
Gryffindor wanted the bold and the brave;  
  
Ravenclaw wanted the witty to be saved;  
  
Slytherin favored those with yearning,  
  
Hufflepuff loved those who wanted learning:  
  
Thus the great four left me in their place;  
  
To sort you all with the greatest grace,  
  
Sit down and wear me on your head,  
  
And I'll tell you where you should be led!  
  
When the song finished, the hat bowed and everyone started to applaud.  
  
In the intervening time, the auburn haired wizard stretched out a roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call out your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool," he advised. "After the Hat declares your house, you will go and sit at the apt table."  
  
"Potter, Felix!"  
  
The rude blue eyed boy walked over and sat down; smiling he ran his hand through his dark curly hair before putting on the hat.  
  
"Show off!" hinted Zarken from the corner of his mouth as the Sorting Hat called out:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Superiorly Felix walked and sat down on the Gryffindor table as his fellow students cheered him.  
  
"Longbottom, Laurent!"  
  
I watched eagerly as the tall blond boy (who threatened me) wore the Hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the Hat.  
  
The table decorated with scarlet and gold erupted with cheers again; and I saw Felix clapping Laurent on the back as he sat down.  
  
"Mockridge, Jack!"  
  
A few girls behind me giggled as Jack hopped onto the stool.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the Hat.  
  
"Lestrange, Rodolphus!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I clapped along with Zarken as Rodolphus went to join the table ornamented in green.  
  
"Keller, Gina!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Adjusting his spectacles the wizard called out Zarken's name:  
  
"Lestrange, Rabastan!"  
  
Zarken went and sat on the stool boldly and the moment the Hat touched his head it called out:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Zarken went to join the Slytherin table amongst the cheers and the catcalling and I watched excitedly as many more went to the different houses.  
  
Hence, bit by bit, the queue began to shorten and I was the only one remaining.  
  
"Riddle, Tom!"  
  
I walked slowly; keeping my vision focused on the ground for suddenly my stomach seemed as if it was filled with butterflies. (I hated public displays ever since the day I was cruelly humiliated.)  
  
Timidly I sat down and placed the Hat on my head.  
  
A voice coming from the Hat spoke to me:  
  
"Ahhhhh, finally...I've been waiting for this very day! My word... You are the very same copy of Salazar Slytherin... Interesting...very interesting... Merlin's beard! The same brains! None would fit better than you would in your ancestor's house, so I announce you to be in:  
  
SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Very relieved I scrambled off the stool and headed to join my friends. I had known that I would be in Slytherin from Varnish's prediction but since I was unfamiliar with the Wizarding world, I had my doubts...  
  
Finally the wizard who called out our names furled up the parchment and took away the stool.  
  
Meanwhile, a frail looking man, quite short in height (wearing blue robes) got up and held his goblet high.  
  
"Alright everyone... Welcome to Hogwarts and hope that this year goes splendidly! TUCK IN!"  
  
Much to my incredulity, golden dishes become visible in front of me and they got filled with food magically.  
  
"If you stare so widely, your eye balls are going to fall on your plate!" exclaimed Rodolphus clapping me on the back and I grinned at him feeling my appetite magnify than unusual at the sight of the delicious food.  
  
Soon the mouth watering lobsters, potato salads and the other food were vanished from the plates.  
  
"Ah, I feel drowsy..." moaned Jack patting his stomach.  
  
"Me too..." I replied feeling my eye lids become heavy.  
  
"Dippet is going to dismiss us quickly today..." commented a senior Slytherin boy when the wizard in blue robes rose.  
  
"All first years are to follow school rules which will be handed by the prefects tomorrow. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all Hogwarts students; lastly no vandalism allowed or Mr. Lenders our caretaker will report it to the teachers and you'll be in severe trouble."  
  
Then smiling widely Professor Dippet yawned and waved his hand saying:  
  
"Slumbering time everyone! Classes' tomorrow morning! Go to bed as soon as possible!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"This way first years!" cried a senior girl and we saw a badge on her robes which said "prefect."  
  
Shortly we descended some steps leading into dark labyrinthine passages. The way was lighted by green fire torches which cast an eerie glow on the walls.  
  
I reckoned that we might be going under the school.  
  
"Slytherins dwell in the dungeons of the castle..." murmured Zarken and I felt a shiver of excitement go down my spine.  
  
At last after a lot of twists and turns, we approached a bare stone wall, which was quite damp. (There was also in fact some moss growing in the cracks.)  
  
"The password is 'Boggarts' this term!" said a prefect boy and repeated the word to the wall.  
  
Then at the exact moment, the stone door concealed in the wall opened and we all marched right in to find ourselves packed in a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which jade lamps were hanging from chains.  
  
"The right tunnel below will lead to the dormitories of the boys and the left to the girls," added a prefect motioning the boys to follow him downstairs. "Boys aren't permitted to visit girls and vice versa. Failure to comply with the rules of the school will result in deduction of house points, detention or even expulsion from Hogwarts."  
  
Glancing about I followed the prefect until he stopped near another stone wall. A cobra was adorned on it.  
  
"Press the small emerald stone on the cobra's forehead and you can go inside your room," advised the boy after demonstrating his words.  
  
The stone door swung open and I found myself in a long bedroom, furnished with soft big beds for about five people.  
  
"This is rich!" exclaimed Zarken bouncing on a bed while spreading his arms wide.  
  
"But there's no view...It's so dark except for the lanterns..." retorted Rodolphus.  
  
However, I changed out of my damp clothes; glad of the comforting darkness... the night was always mysterious and lovely... I loved the night better than blinding daylight...  
  
In an instant I lay in my downy divan, feeling totally at paradise. I, for the first time felt well fed and nourished and had a belief that soon my skeleton of a body would thrive finally...  
  
While I observed the green glow emitted from the lanterns, I had no idea of the fact that I had drifted swiftly to sleep...For the first time in years; it was a peaceful slumber... The most thrilling night at Hogwarts in my life...  
  
â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢â¢ ~ ♥ ~ â¢  
  
A/N: Will continue as soon as possible. 


	10. Creeping terror

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A faint noise echoed in the dark stone stairway. Down and down two feet went; bare and thudding on the granite floor.  
  
"Drip, drip, drip..." somewhere in the dimness, water trickled down to match the rhythm caused by the footsteps...  
  
After a while or so of walking; the rambler came to a halted stop. An ancient statue, adorned with cobwebs prevented his path; it was an effigy of a serpent.  
  
"Hssssstttttttt ssssssstttt usssstttt" hissed the person and the hardness suddenly sprung alive.  
  
A cavernous cavity came within the view of the sightless eyes belonging to the wanderer; but still in he went; his senses unperturbed to the surroundings about him.  
  
"Come hither..." rasped a hoarse voice in Parseltongue and the traveler went forward...  
  
All around green fires began to glow, out of the blue...And in its illumination, an emerald throne shone at the edge of the circular room.  
  
The wanderer reassumed his course once again and headed straight to the throne and got settled.  
  
Time flew by... but he remained seated. Finally a rustle was heard, and a slithery vibration thundered the floor...A long narrow body of yellow and black appeared from behind.  
  
Rows and rows of coils began to surround around the seated figure; building a huge muscle fortress.  
  
"Time has come for the inauguration..." hissed a voice and two brick red irises glittered in the shadows...  
  
The serpent's yellow end twirled like the tail of a scorpion, its sharp blade glittering in the fire light.  
  
Two fangs extended from the Basilisk's mouth towards the wanderer's head while the tail came like a piercing spear towards his heart.  
  
A blood curling scream tore through...and luckily the sleeping castle wasn't awoken due to the thickness of the stone walls.  
  
Deeper and deeper the fangs and the tail tip perforated in... And soon the yells got weaker and weaker until it was vulnerably lapsed into silence...  
  
The still body fell onto the floor as soon as the large reptile released it from its captivity.  
  
"The deed is done... darkness shall sleep no more... evil shall sleep no more..." pronounced the creature and lifted the body in its mouth, cautiously.  
  
And then, like a flick of a whip, the lengthy mass of coils dashed through the dark channels...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!  
  
A huge crowd surrounded a building even though it was extremely late at night.  
  
"Can you tell us about the artifact? Is it real?" a woman pressed, shoving a microphone marked CNN at a man's face. "Have tests been performed on the DNA?"  
  
The man frowned in distaste as the media poached on him, like a pack of vultures. How did the press jackals been alerted? Nothing had even been confirmed about the find! He waved off the reporters and the camera operators.  
  
"Get them away from here, Jon," retorted the man to the security as he entered the edifice.  
  
"This way, doctor," one of the museum aides instructed. "Please, come inside."  
  
Lots of cries of outrage were heard outside as the glass doors closed.  
  
"Our archaeologists have found this unusual bust in a crypt, sir," replied a smartly dressed woman, extending her hand towards the doctor. "It was buried in a temple at Karnak. We believe that it is the Egyptian deity, known as Set who might be represented."  
  
The lady led the Doctor along a narrow fifteenth century hall inlaid with tiles of heraldic designs.  
  
Soon they stopped in front of an oak door and the lady turned to address the security.  
  
"Gentlemen, I think I'll go in with the Doctor now. Please do stay out and guard the territory. I want no one interrupting this investigation inside."  
  
"Yes Lady Kailey," replied a security officer while the two important people stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
The room was very narrow and long... And the sarcophagi of some Egyptian Kings and Queens were lined up on the marble walls.  
  
"The bust is over there Dr. Seltzer," remarked Lady Kailey, indicating towards a pillar on which stood a golden serpent, with its mouth fiercely open; sprouting fangs as if it were ready to attack.  
  
"So where did you find it Julie?" questioned Dr. Seltzer taking a magnifying glass to inspect the monument. "It looks quite genuine."  
  
"It was unearthed in a grave when the bulldozers were digging up at sector fourteen for crypts and relics. We would have missed it completely had not it rained."  
  
"What has rain to do with this?"  
  
"A lot... During the excavation, the mud was washed off by the storm which swept through Karnak."  
  
"Very interesting... The hieroglyphics reveal an interesting story..." murmured the Doctor examining the bottom of the artifact. "It says here that a powerful pharaoh will arise, bringing darkness along with a kingdom of serpents to conquer the earth."  
  
Abruptly, the Doctor's hand began to shake... and Lady Kailey's eyes widened in shock. A reverent force gave them the urge to kneel on the stone floor. Finally that's what they did.  
  
Little by little, the body of the serpent started to come alive...But more surprisingly, it grew in size...  
  
The mouth opened and the creature spoke... But the two cowering people couldn't understand even a word of it. With a bang the serpent morphed into man... black robes blew around him... However at sight, he looked incredibly abnormal...  
  
Lady Kailey tried to scream but her voice was strangled in her throat.  
  
But the eyes of the robed man met her petrified gaze... He grinned wickedly and before she knew what was happening; the man opened his mouth and sealed her lips in a kiss!  
  
Doctor Seltzer watched in horror at his accomplice... Her face was turning greener and greener as the kiss continued and pus began to jut out of her skin like untreated wounds... In the end she looked like a half decomposed corpse...  
  
The man removed his pale lips... bile was dripping from his mouth. Like a paranoid serial murderer he turned towards the doctor and flashed him insane grin... The doctor crumpled on the floor unconscious...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Take a look at this!" exclaimed Cuthbert Mockridge angrily, slamming the latest edition of the Daily Prophet on the coffee table, and it said:  
  
QUEER DEATH OF TWO MUGGLES; WITCHCRAFT MAYBE INVOLVED  
  
Alastor Moody, chief Auror to the Muggle and the Wizard crime investigation department; went to inspect a case of murder recently; in which two muggles were reputed to have been condemned to death ghastly and unusually. Doctor Felton Seltzer and Lady Lara Kailey were the unfortunate victims. Both were two famous muggles researching in Muggle History; and lately they were to have found a serpent's bust at Karnak. However tragedy struck when they left to inspect the artifact, leaving security behind. Moments later when they failed to show up, their dead bodies were recovered; left behind in the most gruesome manner inside the Egyptian relic chamber.  
  
Today Mr. Moody was interviewed and he revealed that the victims had pus covered wounds on their body. The bust which was alleged to be kept in the sanctuary of the museum was missing and yet no traces of a thief were to be found. Even finger prints weren't discovered.  
  
Post mortem of the dead bodies divulge that a loss of bile has been discovered. But the reason for the wounds in such a short time is a complete mystery. Investigations are still going on, in both Muggle and Wizard crime divisions.  
  
"Well? What about it?" asked Kenneth Potter yawning lazily as he pushed the paper away.  
  
"KEN! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE OPEN YOUR EYES! IT'S HAPPENING ALREADY!!!"  
  
"Honestly Bert, sometimes I wonder if you're sane. These are some stupid murders of muggles! Useless! I don't know why Quintus Rein would even send his Aurors to investigate such muck!"  
  
"You're pathetic! If it was pure blooded wizards I bet you'd show a lot of concern!"  
  
"Don't cross your limits Cuthbert! I am the Minister of Magic! What I say is the law!"  
  
Cuthbert gritted his teeth. He hated Kenneth Potter!  
  
"One day you and your family will pay for your irresponsibility!" he cried and went out of the office in a rage.  
  
Meanwhile Kenneth Potter took the Daily Prophet and tore it into shreds.  
  
"Muggles! HUMBUG!" He yelled as the brewing storm at a distance reflected his steel grey eyes...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: To be continued as soon as possible. 


	11. So far away

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"If you fear pain, if you dislike pain, shun evil deeds in open and secret. If you're doing or planning evil deeds, you won't escape the pain: it will catch up with you—even if you try to run away."  
  
Those words of wisdom were uttered by my conscience... Those words were the advice I gravely failed to follow... Little did I know that power could come from goodness but more did I believe that I could rein the world with terror... But what was goodness? Is it really my fault if I knew the word yet never knew its meaning? No... Just like a meal needs ingredients to be suitable to eat; like that, people around me contributed to who I became...  
  
Yes... Evil does not become alive or actual until it is endorsed by will. Good did struggle to come forth... but malevolence was always all persuasive.  
  
Lord Voldemort.... People fear to take my name. They never knew me... NEVER! Nor did they even ever try to know me...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Are you okay Tom?"  
  
I lifted my gaze to catch the sight of Zarken's concerned gaze. For some reason I felt hot and nauseated.  
  
"I reckon I ate too much yesterday..." I groaned placing a hand on my forehead.  
  
"You sure did! And I wouldn't blame you either... You are so skinny!" he cried and poked me in the stomach.  
  
"Stop it Zark... I feel sick right now! Maybe I was allergic to the lobsters?"  
  
"Yeah... Maybe... Why don't you go and see the nurse? I heard there's one in Hogwarts; Madam Pomp or something. "  
  
"Right... See you at classes... What do we have first?" I asked rising from the table after pushing away a piece of toast.  
  
"Transfiguration..." replied Zarken after pulling out a crumpled timetable out of his pocket.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there. I reckon I can ask someone to show me the way."  
  
After that I waved and went towards a prefect and asked directions to go to the nurse as well as the Transfiguration class.  
  
"Turn right; follow the suits of amour and climb up to go to Madam Pomfrey. Transfiguration is at the West wing. Follow the statues of the sphinxes. Mind the stairs... They change at times."  
  
"Thanks..." I said wondering why in the world stairs ever had to change.  
  
And so I wandered off. In the blazing sunlight, Hogwart's looked more wonderful than ever... I looked around at the portraits which contained moving wizards and witches along with other things.  
  
"Don't stare boy! It's rude! Besides I'm dressing!" spat an old shriveled up wizard when I stopped to look at him buttoning up his coat.  
  
"Sorry..." I mumbled walking ahead but to my surprise, I suddenly felt like I was splashed by an icy cold waterfall.  
  
"Ooof! What on earth?"  
  
"Don't you know it's very horrible to walk into a ghost? And that hurt!" cried a voice and I gazed at a transparent figure in front of me.  
  
"A-a-a-re you a g-g-g-host?" I gulped, feeling myself go stone still.  
  
"Well of course! What do I look like? A dragon?"  
  
I furiously shook my head, feeling afraid to annoy him further.  
  
"Since you're new, I'll let you go. But never get in my way again," replied the ghost man and rose up until he disappeared.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders smiling. All this was definitely too weird and too unreal for a boy like me, who had stayed in a muggle orphanage all his years.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
The directions were right and soon I arrived at the Hospital wing.  
  
"Er can I see Madam Pomfrey," I asked, from a woman in a white gown.  
  
"Yes child, what is it? I'm Madam Pomfrey," replied the lady motioning me to sit down.  
  
"I feel very hot and squeamish..." I replied folding my hands on my lap. (At the orphanage I rarely got sick. I remembered the time I had a fever... No one had actually bothered to give me food for two days... I had kept myself alive by drinking water until finally, I ventured into the garden patch unable to contain my hunger... Ironically I ate lots of lettuce, tomatoes and carrots and proved to be really expensive to my benefactors.)  
  
"Hmmmm you don't seem to have a fever...but—"However before she could complete the sentence, I felt my stomach pulsating and I rushed to a nearby sink and coughed as I vomited violently.  
  
I heaved and Madam Pomfrey patted my back...Nonetheless, I wasn't bothered about the pain I felt in the stomach... My gaze was fixed on the basin where black murky fluid swam... My vomit looked like melted tar!  
  
"Heavens! Heavens! Sit down for a moment dear... Here let me bring my wand out," she said and opened a small cupboard and took a short wand.  
  
"Now this might hurt a little but it's for your own good..." she said and cried "IGNARIOUS!"  
  
I doubled in anguish and fell on the floor; my body felt like it was contracting and I screamed as my spine ached.  
  
Soon the agony left me as quickly as it came. I kneeled and placed my hands on the floor, sweating.  
  
"You can go to your classes now dear... I extracted the venom from your body."  
  
"VENOM?" I cried, reeling back in shock!  
  
"Yes... Maybe you were bitten by some sort of a serpent. Do be careful next time." With that she dismissed me.  
  
To my mind, Varnish's image came... Did Varnish bite me? No... He never did. Confused I headed towards the Transfiguration class. Something didn't feel right.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Hey Tom, we thought you wanted to stay permanently at the Hospital Wing..." laughed Zarken clapping me on my back. "Was she really that pretty?"  
  
"Shut up Zark! She must have been in her early twenties, quite a plain face nevertheless."  
  
"You both shut up! The Professor is coming!" hushed Rodolphus.  
  
Everyone stood as the auburn haired wizard approached. He walked as if he was floating...  
  
"Good morning everyone and welcome to Transfiguration. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, your teacher. ("Duh..." murmured Zarken)The Gryffindors have already met me though..." he replied glancing at Felix Potter. (Who at that moment stood taller and puffed up his chest in pride.) "And I want you all to perform to the best standard as possible," he finished.  
  
We all sat down and Professor Dumbledore waved his wand. On my table a gecko materialized.  
  
"Take out Miranda Goshawk's 'The Standard Book of Spells,' please..." he replied." And wave your wands reciting the spell on page fourteen."  
  
"Dormi-musanda," I said tapping my wand firmly on the gecko. (Thankfully it was dead.) I concentrated as hard as I could at my task.  
  
"ZAP!"  
  
Yellow light flew out of my wand and the gecko was replaced by a lovely quill.  
  
"Wow..." I breathed.  
  
"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore clapping his hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix Potter looking extremely angry and a hint of jealously was etched on his face.  
  
"Tom Riddle isn't it?" asked the Professor smiling and I nodded.  
  
"How did you do it Tom? Have you done it before?" questioned Rodolphus.  
  
I shook my head, feeling dumbstruck myself, at my first successful attempt.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*  
  
The class got over and I rushed out grinning widely, momentarily forgetting my woes.  
  
"Nice little show you put out there, Riddle," quipped a drawling mocking voice.  
  
I didn't bother turning back, but walked straight ahead.  
  
"What's the matter, Riddle? No super powers now?"  
  
This time, Zarken crooked his head and glared at Felix.  
  
"Leave him alone. He's not well."  
  
"You mean; Riddle is the sickest looking boy in Hogwarts..."snickered Potter.  
  
I pulled Zarken and Rodolphus by the elbows and walked on amidst a series of laughter and insults. Life didn't seem as marvelous as I supposed; on the second thought.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!  
  
"Why didn't you simply go and punch him?" demanded Zarken crossing his arms, when we reached the Common Room.  
  
"I don't believe in violence," I remarked. (I guess it is paradoxical that I was a good sport in Hogwarts compared to being Lord Voldemort... But that's just the way things were...)  
  
"You're too soft!"  
  
"I don't want to break any laws... I don't want to return to the hell I came from!" My nostrils were flaring and I was agitated.  
  
"What's so wrong about the place you lived?"  
  
"I lived in a Muggle orphanage for heaven's sake! How bad can it get?"  
  
"No way!" proclaimed Rodolphus.  
  
"That's the truth!" I retorted.  
  
My two friends looked at me in disbelief. It was astounding for them to hear such a thing.  
  
"But I thought you were a Slytherin?" inquired Zarken suspiciously.  
  
"I am... At least Mr. Ollivander said that I am... But my parents are dead! I know no family, no home, no friends, no relatives, no one at all!" I yelled slamming my fists on the table. (A several heads looked up and the whole room began to whisper.)  
  
"Did you know your parents?" asked Zarken more quietly.  
  
"No... My mother died at child birth. I know nothing about my father, but I assume he's dead...He has to be since no one came to claim me..."  
  
The two brothers gaped at me in silence.  
  
"What if your father hadn't wanted you?" put in Zarken bluntly before he could stop himself and I saw Rodolphus jab him in the sides.  
  
Pain stamped my face... A violent wave of trepidation swept over me... Suddenly I felt weak... I never really ever thought that I could be an unwanted child... Never... And now at the comprehension, I felt weak... as if someone had pushed me off a cliff to fall for eternity.  
  
Tears were portentous to surge from my eyes and I got up and climbed the stairs hurriedly  
  
"Let him go..." I heard Rodolphus saying to his brother and I felt more agonized than ever...  
  
Upon reaching the room, I collapsed face wards on the bed and began sobbing uncontrollably... 'Why wouldn't anyone want me?' questioned my mind. 'Why wouldn't anyone want me...?'  
  
This same question repeated over and over again in my mind, paralyzing me. I cried till the beat of my heart grew weary... But all of a sudden I heard a noise! Two hands smothered me and I felt myself clawing into the air...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: To be continued as soon as possible. Thanks for the bit about Hagrid!!! *Smiles* A hearty thanks for all the reviews! Do keep on telling how you find the story. 


	12. Looking Forward

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*   
  


* * *

  
"Don't make a noise... If you do, then I'll not tell you the important news which I came here to dispose."  
  
I swallowed hard and vaguely nodded. Somehow horror and surprises never seemed to cease in my life.  
  
"It's good that we understand each other..." finished the deep male voice.  
  
The hands let go of me and a tall figure walked in front, within my sight.  
  
A dark magenta cloak embellished his body with a hood... His face couldn't be sighted because he had a black mask covering it and even his hands were adorned with black satin gloves. He definitely was totally inexplicable.  
  
I pulled up my sheets higher till it reached my chest, but my hands were quivering uncontrollably.  
  
Softly the intruder sat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"I'm not here to harm you... I 'll never be your foe..." he began. "In reality, I have come to inform you about your bequest and your lineage.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I asked, penetrating deeply into that shrouded face to find at least some sort of a conviction.  
  
"You are the heir of Salazar Slytherin...But for now, you're Tom Slytherin; Vesta Slytherin's son and Marvolo Slytherin's great grandson."  
  
"Did you know my mother?" I questioned, my eyes blurring at the threat of another cascade of tears.  
  
"Very well; quite well in fact..." Suddenly his voice broke. "I warned her not to marry your father, but she never listened! That man ruined her!"  
  
Unfathomable emotion vibrated in his voice as he spoke and I saw his hands clutch the bed tightly as if he was trying his best to keep control of his feelings.  
  
"Here, you deserve to keep this more than me..." he said and reached inside his cloak to pull out a silver chain of some sort.  
  
"Open your hand..." he whispered, and in my palm he placed a delicate silver necklace with a silver locket attached to it.  
  
I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows in question even though I doubted that he could see me.  
  
"Unbolt the locket..." he said, as if he knew about my hesitation.  
  
My fingertips traced the outline of its smooth surface... In the green light, the locket was illuminated in a strange shine.  
  
I undid the clasp and my breathing stopped momentarily.  
  
A miniature portrait of a lovely young woman stared at me and smiled... Her green eyes were twinkling with amusement and her dark curly hair tumbled down around her shoulders in waves...  
  
"You look a lot like her...isn't it?"  
  
"I wish... " I murmured unable to control the warm torrent of tears, sliding down my face...  
  
"You do... Sadness, exhaustion and loneliness can rob a person so much of his youth... No one understands that better than me."  
  
"Who are you?" I inquired, holding the locket close to my heart.  
  
"You can call me Seth. Someday I'll tell you who I was and who I am now. But at the moment, consider me as a well-wisher and a friend, who'll be with you always"  
  
"You were talking about my father... Who was he?"  
  
"He was a filthy muggle! He only married Vesta for her beauty!"  
  
"Is he dead?" I asked rather naïvely.  
  
"DEAD? Of course not! That rat is still living! He deserted your Mother, when he learned that she was a witch! Never considered it an honor to have a wife who was from the Magical world! He actually abandoned her when she was pregnant with you!"  
  
I was astonished, and a part of me died away at that realization...  
  
"Study well Tom! Do your best to become the greatest wizard ever to be born! Do it for your mother!" cried Seth shaking me by the shoulders.  
  
"I will..." I replied through gritted teeth. All of a sudden this world held nothing but mournful devastation for me. A sense of revenge and pure hatred arose and I found my grasp tighten on the locket.  
  
"One more thing, child... You have a gift... A rare special gift of speaking with reptiles... It's called Parseltongue. Use it well and soon you'd be able to unlock the Chamber of Secrets. Work on it from now onwards..."  
  
A noise interrupted our conversation... It was the steps of some people coming up the stairs. (I was thankful for the stone floors.)  
  
"I must go... Don't try to follow me... I'll give the directions later! Good bye Tom!" exclaimed Seth and I watched him turn a knob on the wall behind my bed.  
  
My mouth dropped open as I saw the stone tile of the floor sliding open to reveal stone steps disappearing into the darkness...  
  
"This is a secret passage...Don't tell anyone about it. Now I must go!" added my secret visitor and descended down.  
  
As soon as he went; the stone block began to slide back until it was completely restored to look like a floor again.  
  
"TOM!" yelled Zarken and fell on my bed and nearly made me jump out my skin!  
  
"We were so worried about you... Listen I'm sorry," he started but stopped when he saw my blank expression.  
  
"Tom, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah... Haven't been better!" I retorted smiling and jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Are you coming for dinner?"  
  
"Definitely..." I answered slipping the necklace over my head.  
  
"Will you forgive me?" asked Zarken looking nervous and embarrassed.  
  
"I never forgive..." I said and then laughed out loud to give the supposition that I was joking but Zarken smiled and failed to note that even though my teeth sparkled; my eyes remained cold.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*   
  


* * *

  
"Tom I suppose?" asked the blue eyed, blond teacher beaming.  
  
"Yes..." I responded, really liking our Defense against Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"That was a fantastic defense block when the Gredroids attacked! How did you learn to fight so bravely?" asked Professor Kaiser.  
  
"Never did it before..."  
  
"I can't believe it! No one accomplished the task while you fought them single handedly!" complimented Professor Kaiser acknowledging the screams of some tied ghoul like creatures who had deadly horns.  
  
"Maybe fear drove the others backward while my fear drove me forward," I said solemnly.  
  
"Well said, Tom! Well said! Though perhaps you'd like me to heal your nose- bleed and your scratches," he replied empathizing on the wounds I received. (My victory definitely had a painful price.)  
  
"Healinacos!"  
  
"Thanks Professor..."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The bell rang and everyone began to collect their quills and parchments.  
  
"I say, Tom... You had a very daring expression when you fought the Gredroids," remarked Jack coming up from behind.  
  
"I believe that fear is shameful... Besides I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain."  
  
"You speak like a warrior," mused Jack as we walked out of the castle.  
  
"I feel like one," I added.  
  
The sun was warm so I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air.  
  
"Have you flown before?"  
  
"Flown?"  
  
"Yeah... We're heading to learn flying! Master Igor is supposed to teach us how to maneuver the broomstick, so that we could play Quidditch next year.  
  
"Why should we fly on a broomstick? And what's Quidditch?"  
  
"ALL WIZARDS AND WITCHES FLY ON BROOMSTICKS! IT'S A MEAN OF TRANSPORT!" bellowed Jack in ecstasy and I gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What's Quidditch?"  
  
"You don't know Quidditch?" gasped Jack like I was the world's biggest idiot.  
  
"Jack! For heaven sake, I come from a Muggle world! I don't exactly know every single word or whatever in the Wizarding world!" I concluded feeling exasperated.  
  
"You ought to check the Wizard Dictionary sometime," grumbled Jack and I smirked.  
  
"Quidditch is a game played on brooms...The best game in the world ever!" announced my friend and dragged me towards a line of brooms.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*   
  


* * *

  
"All embark the broomstick when I blow the whistle," advised Master Igor after he taught us the basics of handling a broom.  
  
My broom was an annoying thing and always tried to pull away from my grasp.  
  
"Concentrate harder on it..." commented Master Igor when he saw me struggling to keep the shifting broom in control.  
  
"Alright everyone... Step closer to your brooms, but remember not to fly! Just sit tight!"  
  
The shrill sound was perceived and I jumped on my room rapidly! But to my surprise the broom rose higher before I could stop it!  
  
"Get down this moment, Mr. Riddle!" proclaimed Master. Igor but tried as I could, the broom didn't pay any attention to my maneuverings.  
  
Soon I was rising higher and higher until everyone was specks on the ground below. Sweat began to form droplets on my forehead and out of the blue the broom gave a jerk and began to dive down below like a falling rocket!  
  
"I will not die on a stupid broom!" I screamed, concentrating extremely hard.  
  
I tightened my hold and hunched my back. The ground was coming to meet me quicker... Will a roar, I cut short at the very last second and pulled off the dive and spiraled off.  
  
I knew now that I had to make the broom the slave and banish away the uncertainty in me.  
  
Bravely I climbed on the broom and clutched its sides with my ankles. I wanted to feel the power of dominance in me. Below, I heard people cheering and screaming in excitement.  
  
I felt weightless on the broom and the air refreshed me... It was like being in a brand new world...  
  
Energized, I flipped my broomstick in a series of cartwheels and used it as a skateboard to zig zag through the air. (In the orphanage one of my greatest talents had been acrobatics and ballet, so my balancing was perfect.)  
  
"I OWN THIS WORLD!" I bellowed as I sped past the clouds, all the while I forgot the woes and the joys of the earth below me. Everything ceased to exist in those few moments.  
  
Finally after a grand tour of the sky, I landed stylishly on the floor as the others approached towards me.  
  
"AWESOME FLYTING!!!!" screamed Zarken embracing me in his excitement.  
  
"Young man, you're going to get deten—"began Master Igor but was interrupted by a Fifth year boy.  
  
"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THE WRONSKI FEINT? THAT WAS OUTRAGEOUS!"  
  
"By the way, did I say that you are a terrific flyer?" asked another senior boy putting his arm around me. "We must speak to Professor Kaiser about your marvelous performance!"  
  
"No need! No need! I saw the boy myself when I was watching out of the Headmaster's office! He climbed approximately ninety eight feet while balancing the broomstick, standing!" exclaimed Professor Kaiser holding something like a stop watch in his hand.  
  
"With him on the team, we're a sure thing to beat the Gryffindors after thirty four years!" cried a boy who looked like he was going to cry in happiness or something.  
  
"Look, I don't know a single thing about Quid—"  
  
"We'll teach you! But wow! With reflexes like those, the Quidditch cup would be ours for the taking!"  
  
"LOOK I DON'T WANT TO PLAY QUIDDITCH!" I yelled, pushing away the people from me. My mind told me that I had better things to do than play Quidditch.  
  
"It's for your house!"  
  
But I didn't pay heed to all the calls behind me. I was determined not to waste any time.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*   
  


* * *

  
Suddenly that evening at the Great Hall, everyone seemed to be friendly with me... And many were persuading me to play Quidditch.  
  
"NO!" I exclaimed for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
I found this sudden change quite amusing but undeniably sardonic.  
  
"Quidditch doesn't matter to me... I want only POWER, through BRAINS," I whispered to Zarken when he refused to talk to me." Fame's just for idiots!"  
  
The enchanted ceiling depicted a bright star amongst thousands of other pale tiny stars... Somehow I knew that I could mould my own destiny and steal it out of the hands of fate; just like I did when I was on the broom.  
  
It was then that, I realized how powerful one can be as an individual...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*   
  


* * *

  
A/N: Glad you like it! Will continue as soon as possible. 


	13. Fear Of Heir

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
The coffee was dark and strong, exactly the way Armando Dippet liked it. Sitting comfortably in his huge armchair; he felt completely at rest.  
  
Unfortunately his peace was interrupted as his chamber door opened with a bang!  
  
"Mercy! What a fracas you cause Daniel!"  
  
Professor Kaiser came into the room followed by Professor Dumbledore and two other teachers.  
  
"We researched on each student and so far I see none who could possibly be the heir of Slytherin," finished Kaiser slamming down a bundle of parchments on the Headmaster's table.  
  
"I wouldn't be quite sure about that Dan—"began Dumbledore but he was interrupted by a witch with sharp pinched features.  
  
"I quite agree with Daniel; Ravenclaw definitely seem to hold the most highly unlikely students to become an heir to destruction," she added defensively staring stonily from her square glassed spectacles.  
  
"The Hufflepuffs are known to cause the least trouble in all the centuries. Besides the students in my house are too humble to cause bedlams," retorted a dumpy old wizard taking off his hat to wipe the sweat from his bald head.  
  
Professor Dippet sighed and collapsed into his chair and Albus Dumbledore looked icily at him.  
  
"We never should judge a book by its cover..." he whispered quietly, gazing piercingly through his half moon spectacles while Kaiser clapped him on the back.  
  
"Now Albus... There has to be a mistake! Maybe it's a false alarm! If anyone's the heir of Slytherin; then it has to be Felix Potter."  
  
A series of guffaws echoed the room but Dumbledore didn't join in.  
  
"I would focus my attention on Tom Riddle..." he admonished crossing his arms.  
  
"Tom Riddle? The orphaned boy?" asked the thin witch smiling while the dumpy wizard laughed hysterically at the thought.  
  
But this time Professor Kaiser looked annoyed.  
  
"Tom is the most improbable suspect, Albus... He's in fact the best student I have ever taught!"  
  
"And that makes him dangerous..." declared Dumbledore quietly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the auburn haired wizard.  
  
"Did you find anything particularly suspicious about him?" asked Professor Dippet narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No... But he is unusual. His past is quite unclear, besides for the fact that his Mother is Vesta Slytherin. And the name "Slytherin" itself is suspicious enough to immerse him in grave doubt."  
  
"Albus is right... We need to keep a close watch on him," confirmed the Headmaster rising from his seat.  
  
"The boy's father is a muggle, Albus... Salazar would chose a pure blood, surely?" quipped the witch but she was interrupted by a loud exclamation.  
  
"That's preposterous! Tom is marvelous! In fact he's a great Quidditch player! I even wanted to talk to you about putting him on the team!" cried Kaiser.  
  
"Absolutely not, Daniel! First years aren't allowed on the Quidditch team. The law is the law! I forbid it!"  
  
"I suppose that if Albus had asked, you'd have said yes..." replied Professor Kaiser scathingly before opening the door to rush out.  
  
Dumbledore tried to follow but Professor Dippet gripped him by the shoulder.  
  
"He's still young Albus... He didn't mean it..." he started. "Alana? Jim? Go and calm Dan down... "requested Dippet nodding his head in encouragement at the witch and the wizard.  
  
When they were alone the Headmaster leaned against the table and glanced at Dumbledore silently...  
  
"What is it Albus? Is it true that his father is a muggle?"  
  
"Yes... He's father is a muggle but still I feel some sort of a unique energy in that boy... He is unusually intelligent for his age..."  
  
"That can't be called a crime!"  
  
"No... But in those tired eyes, I often see a gleaming passion... Almost like a burning fire."  
  
"You are too superstitious... The child may look funny but that's no reason to suspect him much?"  
  
"My instinct tells me that I'm right Armando... It has never failed me so far..."  
  
"Of course I don't doubt your instinct Albus... Be alert...But try to be soft with the boy...He's after all, only a child..." said Professor Dippet before pulling out a book from the shelf to read.  
  
"All the same, I will keep a watch out for him...We'd never know when 'children' might turn into beasts" stated Dumbledore softly, before descending down the steps after exiting the Headmaster's chamber.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
The knife pierced a dead body over and over again; slashing into the skin to cause burrows of wounds.  
  
"NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" crackled a voice filled with intolerable hatred.  
  
Finally the slayer threw away his stained knife and began to lick the blood splashed body.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." He loved the taste of the raw gashes ... The mere smell of blood was extremely comforting to him.  
  
After licking away the caked red fluid from his dead meal; he rolled up his sleeves... A smile of delight mapped his face...  
  
His scales were gleaming and his claws were gaining its razor edge...  
  
"Tom...Revive me, when you come to power..." he moaned, walking towards a clear pool...  
  
Into the water he gazed... His reflection mocked him.  
  
In paranoia he ran his hand on top of his head, but instead of hair, scaly bumps came under his touch...  
  
"I AM A MONSTER! A MONSTER!" he bellowed stomping on the water to distort his manifestation.  
  
In despair, he sank into the cold mud on the bank; his hand covered his slit red eyes...  
  
"POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" He roared finally as he rose... The sound echoed all around the dense forest and birds flew away in horror at the raucous noise.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"I have been trailing the muggle murders for days, without luck!" grumbled a voice as a wizard entered a dimly lit room.  
  
"Now Alastor...We're trying our best! This murderer is quite tricky; I have a suspicion that he's an unregistered Animagus."  
  
"First of all we don't know if this murderer is a 'he' or 'she,' Kingsley..." muttered Moody shoving away heaps of papers scattered on the desk. "No time to 'assume' theories."  
  
"We have found a knife at the scene of murder...Even the Unspeakables has sent a report, determining that the murderer is some sort of a scaly creature..."  
  
"Let me see it!" cried the eager Auror as he gripped a long parchment.  
  
"As you read, you'll find out that this 'creature' feeds on blood and wounds, sometimes even bile and other ghastly things..." commented Kingsley Shacklebolt." I've also found out that such creatures have usually come into existence by a wrongly cast spell... Otherwise the alternative conclusion is that, it is an Animagus."  
  
"Interesting...The Unspeakables have found the word 'Potter' carved by a claw or something on a tree..." murmured Moody scrolling the parchment ahead.  
  
"Yes...Another clue... But I don't know how it could help. Lots of people hate the Potters."  
  
"Most hate Kenneth Potter and his family..." corrected Moody. "But Jim Potter is rather famous and well loved. In fact he's holding charitable functions at St. Mungo's, right at this very moment.  
  
Kingsley smirked. "It's very ironic to know, how two brothers can be so different as the night and the day..."  
  
"Indeed," concluded Moody. "Listen to this: the creature shed its scales as it went! The Unspeakables are checking its origin."  
  
"This 'creature' seems to prey on Muggles... Don't you think we should send a message to the muggle newspapers to caution people against it?"  
  
"I already did that..." replied Moody rising up. "We have some snooping around to do, Kingsley..."  
  
So out the two went in haste, pocketing the parchments in their long robes.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Who's that woman, Tom?" asked a posh blond haired woman as she heard wails of a female voice outside the window.  
  
"Who knows?" replied Tom (Senior), placing his legs on top of stool and yawning.  
  
"You should know! She's saying that she's pregnant with YOUR baby!" yelled an angry voice and Tom turned his head to glimpse the red face of his father.  
  
"Of course not! That woman's a fraud! No doubt, she wants to have a bite off our wealth with such shameless accusations," retorted Tom carelessly.  
  
The blond haired woman came next to her son and put an arm around him. "Now Damon, don't get angry over poor Tom... You know he's an angel... These village women are nothing but hypocrites! Ask Frank to chase her off our property... Honestly she's stepping on my prize carnations!"  
  
"Yes dear... I was planning on building a wall to keep these riff raff out anyway..." stated her husband as he left the room.  
  
Silence filled the place except for the screams of the woman who cried aimlessly that she was carrying 'Tom Riddle's' child...  
  
Tom watched the woman, through the windows with cruel amusement. She had been so naïve and so easy to possess...  
  
With a laugh he picked up a magazine. Nothing ever affected him... Women were nothing but toys to him... Play...But when you loose interest; simply throw them away....  
  
!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: To be continued as soon as possible. 


	14. Clashes through Flashes

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A flash of lightening scarred the raven sky in its fierceness, I felt myself clawing into the thin air as I fell...  
  
Below me, the gurgling, spiraling water came to greet me...  
  
In I splashed, like a heavy stone—it was as if a thousand needles were penetrating my skin...  
  
I screamed, but blankets of water gagged me like two strong hands, while my burning eyes grew wide in a silent scream...  
  
Numbing coldness, suffocating heaviness knocked me out cold... my final glimpse of the world was through the murky shield of water above me... then everything went black!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Honestly! What sort of a fear is that?" spat an angry voice, as I spluttered.  
  
"I—always—d-d-dreamed—that nightmare—since I-I-I was—a child!" I gasped, drawing in lungs full of air... My terrifying experience had still left me partially paralyzed.  
  
"Get up!" exclaimed Seth harshly grabbing my wet arm while I winced at his pinching grip.  
  
"You can never become a great wizard if you let your senseless little fears get in your way..." he sneered returning my wand back to me. "Now stand up straight and face me like a man! When I hit you with the 'Carlota' curse, you should prevent your mind from reliving your worst nightmare! Understand?"  
  
I simply stared. I felt my anger rising.  
  
"DID YOU UNDERSTAND?" He screamed but I remained silent.  
  
Seth pointed his wand at me...  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" I bellowed. "CARLOTA!"  
  
A purple jet of light sliced open into Seth's forehead and his wand fell at his feet. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
In my mind's eye, I could see Seth's worst nightmare; he was weeping hysterically near some dead bodies which were badly burned. Next I saw him facing a wizard with steel blue eyes; an orange light flashed and it was followed by some screams and frenzied laugher...  
  
"FINITE INCANTATEM!"  
  
I ended the spell and rushed over to Seth...He was still shaking but due to his mask, I couldn't see his facial expression.  
  
"Seth, are you alright?" I asked and he nodded mutely, getting up to his feet rather staggeringly.  
  
"That was brilliant..." he murmured in a strangled voice. "In fact its Seventh year magic...Complicated, but you used it with style and wit."  
  
"I didn't mean to..." I replied but my voice died before I finished.  
  
"You're a true Slytherin unlike me..." added Seth. "Much wittier..."  
  
Dumbfounded I stared at him. There was absolute silence and I could only hear the cold wind roaring in my ears.  
  
"Vesta was my elder sister..." whispered Seth and hung his head.  
  
By instinct, I reached out and placed my hand on his mask; gently I pulled it off whilst Seth didn't protest...  
  
However a cry of sheer disbelief escaped my lips because I was staring at one of the most grotesque faces I had ever seen...  
  
"How did this happen—?"  
  
"A curse was consigned upon me a few years before your birth... Our whole family died at the hands of Kenneth Potter..."  
  
"KENNETH POTTER?"  
  
Suddenly I remembered the clear image of those steel blue eyes in Seth's nightmare...The exact same copy was also embedded into Felix...  
  
I chortled, running my hand through my hair. But soon my expression changed to utter disgust.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID SLYTHERINS GET MURDERED IF THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SO COOL AND POWERFUL?" I demanded.  
  
"Potter was excellent in Potions and he created a brew so strong that it poisoned my whole family, including me to become unstable and dim-witted!" counteracted Seth, with slight puffs of smoke coming through his slit nostrils.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make sure that I'll give them a dose of their own medicine, then..." I retorted, my heart hardening with determination...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
The secret entrance opened and I hurried into my chamber. It was almost time for supper and I had to change out of my wet things quickly.  
  
"Tom, where were you?" cried Zarken just as I pulled a dry jumper over my head.  
  
"Er... I was studying near the lake."  
  
"I suppose that you thought a swim would be appropriate as well in a cold autumn evening?" asked Zark sarcastically, emphasizing my wet hair.  
  
"Look you aren't my father, okay?"  
  
"Maybe I thought I was your 'friend' but obviously your education seems to be your first priority!"  
  
"IT IS!"  
  
"FINE! THEN HAVE FUN STUDYING TILL YOU ROT!"  
  
With that, he stormed out of the room and I threw myself on the bed exhausted. All the terror, discoveries and shouting were simply too much for me. I almost had the notion to miss dinner, but reconsidered it when I heard a loud rumble from my stomach.  
  
Sighing I got up and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Walking ahead, I caught my pale reflection mirrored on the polished suits of armor. My tan had completely disappeared.  
  
I checked my fellow school mates around me. Comparing myself to other students, I was exceptionally tall, which really surprised me since I suffered malnutrition most my life.  
  
"You'd make a marvelous skeleton for the upcoming Halloween feast!" hooted a voice and I looked up to see Peeves the well-known school poltergeist.  
  
"Good evening to you too, Sir Peeves..."I answered waving at him. By processing excellent self-discipline due to laborious training, I wasn't easily provoked.  
  
"Did you know that you look like a corpse?"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, very charming of you."  
  
"Everyone thinks that you're cow dung!"  
  
"Extremely flattering," I replied.  
  
Some way or the other, I found Peeves' snide rude remarks rather amusing.  
  
Luckily I lost pestering Peeves when I entered the Great Hall; I walked towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"All full here..." remarked Zarken when I tried to sit on my usual spot.  
  
"It's very visible, indeed," I added sardonically and moved to sit next to a brunette girl.  
  
The meal went slowly and it was rather boring. The girl opposite to me was chopping loudly at her chicken leg and I personally felt my appetite retiring.  
  
Finally supper got over and I hastily rose from my seat.  
  
"Tom, a moment please?" called out Jack's familiar voice as he made his way from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Zarken and Rod are mad at me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's not my fault. I simply want to make the best out of Hogwarts; it's still like a dream to me... I'm afraid that I'd wake up and find everything gone one day..." I croaked.  
  
"I understand... But Tom, all work and no play isn't good. Come to participate in a game of Quidditch whenever you are free... Please..." Jack pleaded.  
  
"Alright," I agreed and slapped his back and hugged him. Jack was one of my best friends while being almost a brother to me.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Use your wands to swish and flick the book from left to right," advised Professor Liendolf, demonstrating the sway of a thick heavy dictionary. He was the teacher in charge of the Hufflepuffs and also my Charms Professor.  
  
I yawned and sprawled on my seat and closed my eyes. This spell was a piece of cake after mastering complicated curses and heavy hexes with Seth.  
  
"How high?" I drawled as the Charms Professor approached me.  
  
"Five feet would be sufficient," came in the reply but I made the book sway up till the ceiling which was twenty feet high when measured from the ground.  
  
This particular day I felt like showing off, especially since Felix was present.  
  
"Magnificent!" cried the Professor clapping while I could hear a series of awe-inspired gasps in the background.  
  
"How did you learn to do that?" demanded Zarken when I placed the book smoothly back on the table.  
  
"I was a good boy and did my class-work for home-work," I replied with a wink and all around me smiled.  
  
Lessons throughout the day continued extremely well, except for one class... 'Care of Magical Creatures.'  
  
"You have to actually show some affection, instead of acting revolted," proclaimed Professor Lopez in his grating accent.  
  
I glared and tried to caress a huge yak like animal called an 'Inx' but it kept snorting at me.  
  
"Use your whole hand, instead of just your finger tips," pitched Professor Lopez and I could hear Felix and his squad laughing feverishly.  
  
"Why do we need to waste our time with these idiotic animals anyway?" I inquired after the Inxes were safely taken away.  
  
"They're supposed to come in handy if you ever go into Wizarding agriculture..." snorted Rodolphus.  
  
"I'd rather not!" I said; feeling irritated at not being good at Care of Magical Creatures. For some reason even a tiny failure made me quite unstable.  
  
"Forget it! I don't think Felix likes it either...Didn't you see how his Inx sneezed at him?"  
  
I laughed at the memory; Felix was bathed in gooey fluid of the Inx.  
  
Felix Potter... That name always made blood boil in me...  
  
I leaned against a rock and observed the grey autumn sky. It was echoing my hatred filled thoughts. Nearly every night I dreamed of the various methods which I could use... simply to kill Felix and his entire family...  
  
"You just wait Potter... you just wait..." I mused silently before turning back to head towards the castle.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: To be continued as soon as possible and thank you all, very much for all the reviews!!! 


	15. Gallantry or simplicity?

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Silversword and Winslet had better get back on those brooms... YES! ...MacLean catches the Quaffle marvelously! WINSLET SCORES! Gryffindor leads by EIGHTY points!"  
  
"Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT TOM? THEY ARE SQUISHING US TO DIRT!"  
  
I looked up from the book I was reading. (Goblin Revolutions) "Calm down Zarken, your face is red. You might get high blood pressure. Besides quite frankly I can't see anything..."  
  
"WE ARE LOSING AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIMPLY READ A BOOK AND TELL ME OFF ABOUT MY HEALTH?"  
  
Spit flew from Zarken's mouth as he bellowed incredulously... The weather wasn't exactly cheery either since the rain came down in sheets, nearly blurring the passing players.  
  
"Keller from Slytherin has the Quaffle now; will he get past "Tiger" Craig? OH NO! Craig blocks the score with an AWESOME swipe of his broom! AGAIN NO SCORE!"  
  
I focused my eyes on the Goblin in my book, concentrating hard to block out the noise.  
  
"ARE YOU WATCHING THE BLOODY GAME?"  
  
"Rod, stop yelling in my ears! I'm getting a headache!"  
  
"Ah folks, looks like trouble! Master Igor has blown the whistle... Seems like Silversword is taken in due to an excessive use of elbows...And yes— it's a penalty to Slytherin."  
  
I could see the Green Slytherin players giving each other a high five and later shaking their fists at the Gryffindors.  
  
"The best thing out of the whole game!" breathed Rod, waving the Slytherin flag frantically while Zarken jumped up and down in glee.  
  
"RIP THEM APART! SMASH THEIR NOSES! BREAK THEIR LEGS!"  
  
"Calm down Zark! This is a GAME, not a wrestling match!" I exclaimed, feeling irritated, especially when Zarken stomped hard on my foot."  
  
"HUH? What's a wrestling match? GO! GO! GO!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
I sighed... everything simply looked so amazing... A part of me was actually dying to be there, to feel the adrenalin rush through my body... But my stubborn mind defiantly exclaimed a huge "NO!"  
  
"FANTASTIC catch by Jessica Morley! Will she make it past the big shouldered Gryffindor beater's terrible Bludger strikes? YES! SHE SCORES! A further ten points to Slytherin!"  
  
I snapped the book shut and slipped past the excited jade crowd. All this ecstasy was making my mind lose control over my heart. I wanted to be there... I throbbed for it...  
  
Slowly I descended through the rain, pulling the hair away from my eyes... And as I made my way, away from the Quidditch pitch, I heard a shrill scream!  
  
My quick eyes darted towards the sky and I saw a Bludger chasing a red haired girl murderously... Blood was already pouring from her ear, where the Bludger had hit her before.  
  
Careless; I was just about to go when I heard her scream again! This time, the Bludger had knocked her right off her broom and she was spiraling down from more than sixty feet above the ground!  
  
In a blink of an eye, my hand reached for my wand and I screamed out loud and clearly, pointing at the Red head.  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
  
The girl stopped dropping like a stone and swayed in the mid-air...  
  
Beads of sweat began to form on the creases of my forehead as I contemplated with all my might in bringing her down using the flying charm...  
  
It wasn't easy since she was much heavier than a book and I felt my hands quiver at the effort of keeping the spell intact.  
  
A shrill whistle blew and I could hear extreme commotion but my eyes stared at the black sky focusing hard on the Red head whilst individual droplets of water fell on me, like tiny pebbles.  
  
The body of the girl finally reached the ground and with a sigh of relief I put my wand away and fell on all fours in exhaustion...  
  
"A stretcher quick!" cried someone and I saw the girl being carried away.  
  
"Tom? Are you alright?"  
  
I tried to speak but the words didn't come out of my mouth. I felt very weak so I merely nodded feebly.  
  
"Can you get up, child?" asked a worried voice which I recognized that as of Professor Kaiser.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
With great difficulty I rose and found that my wrist hurt badly... The bone on that spot crunched and groaned when I moved my hand.  
  
My face contorted into a mask of anguish.  
  
"Everyone, please don't crowd about... I think Tom is hurt," called out Master Igor as he came near me.  
  
"Here, come with me," replied Professor Kaiser and much to my relief, I held onto him owing to the weakness I felt in me.  
  
"Tom, that was—"cried Zarken's familiar voice, but Professor Dumbledore interrupted him with a stern look.  
  
"Afterwards Mr. Lestrange."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
The stone wall swung opened and I rushed in worn out from the day's escapade.  
  
But my eyes caught a huge audience standing about in the Common Room.  
  
"You never cease to amaze us, mate!" said Zarken as he came forth to clap me on the back.  
  
"THREE CHEERS TO TOM!"  
  
Nearly everyone (except the Quidditch team) in the Common Room applauded and I felt hot in the face at all the attention.  
  
"How on earth did you do something so clever, anyway?" asked Rod, who handed me a mug of something bubbling. "Drink it. It's called Butterbeer."  
  
However there was a roar of anger.  
  
"Yamina deserved that Bludger! You helped our enemy!" exclaimed a platinum blond haired boy, whom I recognized as Ivan Keller, the Slytherin Captain.  
  
"Who's Yamina?" I asked weakly as I collapsed into a comfortable armchair in front of the warm hearth. "Did we win the game?"  
  
"Regrettably no... Yamina Ashraf was the Gryffindor seeker, without her the game couldn't go on ..." sighed Keller, slamming his mug hard on a nearby table. "The game is postponed."  
  
"Listen fellows, I'm going to bed because quite candidly I had a rough day," I replied, seeing a look of extreme hatred in Keller's face.  
  
"I had a rough day too, Riddle... And it's all because of you! If you hadn't tried to be the Knight in shinning armor, we would have won the game!"  
  
"Excuse me! But you weren't even close to victory," I cried, really annoyed.  
  
"I was on the verge of catching the snitch," replied a voice and I turned to see a short blond haired girl eyeing me with animosity.  
  
"Yeah... As if I could believe that..." I spat.  
  
Keller and I stood facing each other. Although he was a senior, I stood nearly as tall as him, matching boldly up to his nearly six foot frame.  
  
"Pretty tall for a First year lil weasel," he remarked trying to provoke me as his grey eyes shot sparks.  
  
"That's simple genetics... Comes naturally like everything else..." I retorted with my teeth barred. Now definitely I knew that I had made a new enemy. Worse, he was from my own house but somehow I was beyond any concern.  
  
Nevertheless: whatever premature fight which was supposed to take place was interrupted.  
  
"Right! Good night folks, we have classes really early tomorrow," cried Zarken almost hysterically as he waved good bye and dragged me towards our room.  
  
With the stone panel closed tightly behind us, Rod and his brother gazed at me intently.  
  
"Are you mad?" yelled Zarken as he threw up his hands in exasperation.  
  
"No, Keller was wrong! He didn't even appreciate the fact that I saved a life!"  
  
"That was YAMINA ASHRAF! She's a bloody cut- throat! And hey, even we appreciate your 'goodness' but you saved the ENEMY! Plus, you are going to cut a poor figure in front of Keller now! Your career in Quidditch is going to be over! "  
  
"An enemy is a living being before anything else! Keller isn't Merlin okay? Besides I never had a Quidditch career to begin with!"  
  
"When is he ever going to understand?" shrieked Zark making a face to Rod.  
  
I undressed and got into bed having enough of this nonsense. "Sorry friends but I'm—"I yawned loudly, "very sleepy. We'll chit chat tomorrow. Nighty night."  
  
I covered my whole body till the head, with my soft blanket and muffled the irritated arguments of the two brothers and tried to block out the happenings of the day.  
  
Yet due to the high mounting tension of how I should face people tomorrow, I couldn't doze off properly...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
The bed creaked as I tossed to the right.  
  
I had been waiting for what seemed like eternity for everyone to go to sleep... And now finally I could hear their peaceful breathing.  
  
Slipping my feet into my soft slippers, I huddled my thick bear skin coat around me... It was absolutely freezing...  
  
The emerald lanterns glimmered as I descended the stairs; clutching my wand tightly.  
  
Good! The fire still hadn't died out. It was burning....  
  
Dark shadows, moved behind the furniture like living things and as usual being alone did leave a chilling aura.  
  
"Great! Right on time!" came in a voice and I instantly recognized the head sitting in the fire.  
  
If Seth hadn't actually warned me before about the 'fire communication,' I would no doubt have passed out in terror.  
  
"Sssss masssssstttt," I greeted, in our familiar Parseltongue dialect...  
  
"Brilliant! You remembered my advice... From now on, we'll always converse in Parseltongue because we are the only living beings who understand it," hissed Seth and I smiled knowingly, acknowledging the fact that no one could ever decipher our language.  
  
"How was your day at Little Hangleton?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs in my eagerness.  
  
"It went fine... I also saw your father..."  
  
My heart nearly stopped beating at that revelation.  
  
"How was he? Did you tell him about me?" I questioned softly...  
  
But to my surprise, Seth focused his gaze at the crouch behind me. And his features looked grim and tense.  
  
"Tom... There are certain things which I can't tell you because you're not of right age..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Some things aren't appropriate..."  
  
From the day's stress and exhaustion, I was easily incensed.  
  
"IF YOU CAN TEACH ME SPELLS WHICH ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR MY AGE! PLUS CURSES, HEXES, JINXES, POISONOUS POTIONS, TORTURE TECHIQUES, ETC; THEN WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME 'OTHER THINGS' AS WELL?"  
  
"Because emotionally it will cause you a lot of pain!" cried Seth.  
  
"HELLO!!! If you didn't know it already, PAIN isn't something alien to me! I have borne agony all my life! Do you think a bit more would matter?"  
  
"Tom...I can't..."  
  
"Tell me at once or I'll never speak to you again!"  
  
"I won't loose anythi—"  
  
"I swear that I won't even try to be the heir of Slytherin!"  
  
A curse was muttered under Seth's breath.  
  
"Your so called 'father' doesn't even recall your existence! He's unmarried but has mistresses all over Europe... When I met him, he was in the arms of a nearly naked prostitute... THERE! ARE YOU PLEASED NOW?"  
  
With a gasp, I took a few steps backwards...My breathing became difficult and my hand went towards my heart... It hurt so much... I felt as if the whole world was crashing upon me... The tiniest hope which I had was abolished into thin vapor...  
  
"When I approached him and informed him about your Mother, he simply said that women are the flowers of life which once picked, simply fade away to eventually die. As for you, he said that you were just an 'illegal child' (to put it flippantly) like millions of others who ought to be whipped or put in a working home..."  
  
"Why didn't I die with Mother?" I whispered, like a lost five year old child pleading the world for help.  
  
"Tom... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." declared Seth and in his eyes I could see sympathy and sadness.  
  
All of a sudden, my vision went out of focus and I clinched my head in my hands...  
  
Intolerable agony tore through my skull...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I shrieked and my body fell on the floor and began to writhe.  
  
"Merlin's beard! TOM!"  
  
I raised my flexible, twisting body and flickered out my tongue; no longer could I feel my hands or legs...  
  
"Ssssst yasssst kalassssttttttt...I SHALL SHOW NO MERCY TO ANYONE FROM HERE ONWARDS!"  
  
"Calm down Tom...Calm down..."  
  
After a Herculean amount of self control I finally morphed back to my human form...  
  
"I wouldn't have believed this, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..." murmured Seth when he regarded my morph in the form of a Sea Serpent.  
  
"Neither would have I..." I replied. "It seems that I transform whenever I'm extremely angry or sad..."  
  
"Has this happened before?" inquired my uncle, his own slit eyes shinning luminously.  
  
"Yes...Once when I was being beaten up..." I confessed.  
  
"Do you know what this really means Tom? Do you know?"  
  
"YES... It means that I am Slytherin's heir, isn't it?" I stated quite bored.  
  
"No....Much more... You are the predicted Dark Lord, who's destined to rule the world of Wizards and Muggles! Perhaps even the whole Universe!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: To be continued as soon as possible. 


	16. Taking Action

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
The full moon hung in the sky like a huge white crystal ball as clouds drifted across it like whips of mystical smoke above Hogsmeade...  
  
Laughter rang out in 'The Three Broomsticks' as wizards and various other Magical folk gathered around the warm fire to exchange a few friendly words and to make merry.  
  
"Albus! That spinning lamp producing various kinds of precious stones was ingenious! My wife simply loves it when it sprouts out emeralds!"   
  
"An uncomplicated invention, good Loxly... But after all, your son Oliver, created a brilliant nose exploding balm in exchange, remember?"   
  
"You did prefer my notorious boy over all the other studious ones..." laughed the thin, silver haired wizard who took a long sip from his Butterbeer.  
  
Meanwhile with his eyes twinkling Dumbledore turned to watch some goblins counting gold coins at a near by table.  
  
Following the direction of his gaze the silver haired wizard, whose name was Loxly RedFern commented his opinion regarding the sight: "Those creatures would count their gold even in the depths of hell, money is all they care! Disgustingly wealthy as Egyptian pharaohs but extremely stingy like leprechauns!"  
  
"My! You do speak severely," remarked Professor Dumbledore recalling the time when RedFern had been in debt to the Gringotts. "We all do have our own pleasures, Loxly—"  
  
However he was intruded halfway in the conversation when the double doors of the pub crashed open!  
  
Every head turned towards the entrance and all grabbed their wands. But much to their surprise, a soothing, tinkling rhythm floated in...  
  
"It's simply a musician!" exclaimed a dwarf snorting but suddenly his face froze and he turned into ice!  
  
All began to shriek in terror when they felt themselves freeze and unable to move...  
  
"Kadon-n-n-nas!" cried Dumbledore pointing his wand at the dark figure, which obscured the entrance. But unfortunately the chill caught up with him and he turned into a frost statue akin to the rest.   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"ARGH! I've been hit!" I yelled but looking around I saw that the whole place was nothing but an ice cubicle.   
  
  
  
"Hell! Dumbledore got you, should've suspected him to be here," replied Seth and removed the raven mask from his face. "Quick! Search Dippet's pockets! He carries the key to the Beaumont chamber with him all the time!"  
  
I hastily went to the spot where the Headmaster was seated, being aware of the burning gash on my arm.  
  
"Nothing in the pockets!" I called out after finding sticky pieces of toffee. "What if he left it in his bedroom or something?"  
  
"No! No! It has to be with him! Check everywhere!"  
  
  
  
Impatiently, I dug my pockets in his cloak and his robe once again and found nothing. Nevertheless, my sharp eyes caught something dangling from his neck.  
  
"GOT IT!" I yelled victoriously as I clasped a golden chain in my hand, with a brass key hanging from it.  
  
"Then let's go! It's only a matter of a few minutes when the ice begins to melt..."  
  
"I can fight them," I said indignantly.  
  
"Not Dumbledore, perhaps you can take him on when you're older...Besides these men here are grown wizards and you're simply a tiny trot! Never be too overconfident! "  
  
I stared at the Professor's face for a few moments. He looked very intimidating with his posture straight and tall... A look of pure anger etched across his face and his mouth was half closed. I never felt any dislike towards Dumbledore, but I found myself thinking of the times when he seemed to watch me intently... in a way which gave me the creeps.  
  
"Tom lets go!"   
  
Sensing the urgency in Seth's voice, I hurried after him. The night was indeed cold;'but not as cold as 'The Three Broomsticks' now,'I thought ironically as Seth disappeared through a trap door into an antiestablishment which was cleverly hidden amidst the ivy and the creepers of a small vineyard.   
  
Seeking shelter in the underground warmth, I took my cloak off to inspect my injury, it was already turning a reddish purple in color.  
  
"Let me see the key," announced Seth and snatched the chain as soon as I placed it on his palm.  
  
"Yes...Just as I thought! Dippet has placed a powerful theft free charm on it!"  
  
"A theft free charm?" I questioned and laughed when I saw the severity of the glare which Seth had on, while inspecting the intricate designs on the key.  
  
"The man isn't as dim-witted as I thought," remarked my uncle, tapping the key with his wand quite a few times. "Merlin's beard! A Locus Ninety Four enchantment...Wonder what is hiding in the Beaumont Chamber..."  
  
"Dumbledore nearly got us! You could have gotten me expelled!" I raged furiously as my wound hurt even after I tried to cure it. Obviously I still wasn't good in the healing spells yet.  
  
"Rembargo..." stated Seth in a bored tone, pointing his wand over his shoulder and suddenly I felt the pain ease away.   
  
"Did you learn the Illingworth spell yet?" inquired Seth but shook his head remembering that I was still in my First year. "I'll try the Semba counter deduction..."   
  
  
  
"Seth... The scar hasn't still gone..." I retorted, empathizing on the fat dark scar on top of my arm.  
  
"Later Tom! If I don't break through the shield of this key, we'd be discovered! It has an anti locating spell on it as well..."   
  
Then with a look of pure concentration and determination, he pointed his wand on the Key and cried a loud incoherent word which was too quick for me to understand.   
  
  
  
A cloud of silver smoke rose with an exploding noise.  
  
"YES! Got it!" yelled Seth but his mouth fell open in utter disbelief.  
  
"What is it?" I questioned, raising my eye-brows. I simply couldn't make a head or tail out of this situation.  
  
"I only broke through the anti locating spell! But the Locus hasn't budged!"   
  
Seth's mangled face turned into a distorted nightmare and I backed away in fright. "The Semba counter deduction spell is the most powerful ritual I can perform and even that doesn't work!"  
  
My uncle's clawed hand ran breezily over his scaled head and he kept moving back and forth in frustration.   
  
Finally I heard an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Guess, you'll have to break through the Locus, yourself one day..." mentioned Seth after handing me the Key, which still sparkled with a mysterious aura...  
  
"What do I do with it? What do I need it for?"  
  
"I can't remember... But grandfather talked about the Beaumont key once at a family gathering. I –er was too busy doing er— something else to pay full attention but grandpa said something about the key bearing a vital importance in opening a portal..."  
  
"A portal..." I echoed, while my face broke into a sly delighted smile...   
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!   
  
The sun was descending in the west and appeared like a fiery red orb at a distance...   
  
Professor Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his spectacles to focus on the book he was reading. Nevertheless, his mind found it hard to concentrate on the words he read, as it kept on going back to the incident which occurred at 'The Three Broomsticks' previously.   
  
Incredibly, as if he was in a dream, he heard a lovely mesmerizing tune... It had a wondrous quivering quality in it and seemed to draw his soul from the very depths of his body...  
  
Closing the book, the Professor gazed out of the Gryffindor tower window and caught the sight of a raven haired boy, sitting under a tree near the lake.  
  
Even without having a closer look, he knew that it was Tom Riddle who was present in the midst of isolation.  
  
Putting on his robe, Professor Dumbledore hurried to cross the threshold to join his most secretive student uninvited.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!   
  
Isn't it the most blatant thing to find out that world's worst dark wizard actually loved music? I suppose many would choke at the idea of Lord Voldemort ever befriending with song but if books were my best companions, then melody was my healer. Music in a way had the qualities of comforting my sepulchral, worn out soul... So whenever I found myself at mercy of my violent emotions, I often sought refuge in music...But music was also an important factor for me to control my serpent subjects.   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"I never knew that you were fond of playing music..." interrupted a voice, and much to my surprise and annoyance, I saw Professor Dumbledore hovering above me.  
  
"You never knew me at all to know about me, Professor..." I remarked and then regretted revealing the bitterness in my tone. Seth's constant advice to me was to avoid emotion at all costs.  
  
"Then tell me about yourself," answered the teacher as he bent and sat down next to me.   
  
I gazed away.  
  
"Why are you so lonely, Tom?"  
  
"Loneliness has become a part of me. I have no family, Sir."  
  
"Do you know about your parents?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sensing my discomfort and reluctance in discussing personal details, Dumbledore hastily changed the subject.  
  
"You play music fantastically... Where did you learn it?"  
  
I hesitated a bit but then replied:  
  
"I learnt it from the gypsies, Sir..."  
  
"Gypsies?" asked the Professor genuinely surprised.  
  
"Yes... They used to come and camp near my orphanage... I learnt to dance, to sing and most important of all...I learnt to play and compose music."  
  
"What captivates you when it concerns playing melodies, child? I know many who listen to music, but there's only a handful I personally know myself, who can actually play music," commented my teacher and I glanced at him astounded.   
  
Usually in the muggle world, music had always played an imperative part as far as I've known.   
  
"Music is the only plausible language which I can understand, Sir... In fact my belief is that, music is a universal language... which never discriminates anyone..."  
  
I paused and saw that Dumbledore was listening to me intently.  
  
"Music to me, can even communicate with the blind... Even indeed, the deaf and the dumb can feel its ambiance if only they enhance the texture of their skin. Music can translate despair, happiness, pain and love much better than words..."  
  
"Holy Merlin! Tom you are a brilliant Philosopher! But how can you guarantee for the deaf and the dumb being interested in music?"   
  
"If you take a snake or any other serpent for an example,they don't have ears but you'd see that they'd do anything on the command of music... That is the fact of course that they feel the vibrations of music through their body..."  
  
For a moment I was rooted to the spot.'How could you be such an idiot?' screamed my mind as I saw a calculating look of understanding flash across Professor Dumbledore's face.   
  
"How do you know such things?" asked the Professor, giving me a hawk eyed stare.  
  
"As usual...Learnt it from the gypsies," I retorted and got to my feet. "Listen, I got to go now Professor...Getting dark... besides supper would begin soon in the Great Hall. I must change."  
  
"Yes I understand..." murmured Professor Dumbledore but I felt an uneasy fear sink in my stomach.  
  
My instincts told me that I shouldn't have made a slip...Now Dumbledore was bound to be even more suspicious.  
  
Hurriedly, I walked across the grounds and entered the Castle...A deep sense of anger kept on rising at my undeniable stupid behavior.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
A/N: Continued as soon as possible. 


	17. Devil's heir Or devil's fear?

@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !@!@!@!@!  
  
All feet trudged heavily on the damp granite floor as both the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs made their way through the meandering flight of stairs, deeper and deeper into the foggy darkness...  
  
Japanese lanterns were hung by their hooks far up in the black ceiling, and bats kept on flying out of the corners even at the slightest noise.  
  
Strange colorful chalk signs adorned on the walls and pieces of animal and human skeletons littered on the ground, which made the more frightened girls knit close together in the group.  
  
Potions lesson was the most dreaded class for everyone, not only because of its bizarre surroundings but also due to the Professor who taught it.  
  
The air was filled with tension as we gazed around as we always did...And as usual the rows of infamous iron maidens stood in straight lines, made of hardwood; sheathed in malleable iron.  
  
Many students huddled even closer at the sight of them, basically trying not to brush against the hideous tight cells, which probably weighed over a thousand pounds.  
  
I was, nonetheless very much awe-inspired and unaffected by these medieval torture devices and my vision focused piercingly on the collection of pokers and pincers which were encased in a long glass box on the wall.  
  
I could almost imagine them being used on slave dwarfs; red hot to burn their flesh, until it scalded the bone...Surely such treatment must have been obviously excruciating...  
  
"I hate this place," whispered Zarken from the corner of his mouth, and I could see his face undeniably green even in the shadows.  
  
However my mind was more preoccupied thinking how much I would love to put Felix on the wheel to beat him up till all the bones in his body were broken, without ever granting him death...  
  
I wanted him to beg to die! I wanted him to bleed, cry, loose his mind...  
  
'Yeah... I should leave him to be a twisted corpse until he bleeds to death,' I mused and somehow my own malicious thoughts made me smile menacingly...  
  
"Stop beaming like that Tom! It makes you look like a horrible pirate wizard and also sort of insane!" cut in Rodolphus sharply interrupting my train of thoughts.  
  
"I was merely enjoying the scenario," I stated, my voice suddenly deep and eerily raspy.  
  
Rodolphus gave me a surprised horrified look which made me laugh harshly causing many people to jump out of their skins while giving scared, angry glances.  
  
"SHUT UP!" cried a blond Hufflepuff girl and her voice seemed to echo around the corners along with my laugh to form into the worst blood- chilling sound we had ever heard!  
  
Everyone looked around nervously and I could see that even the bravest were partly shivering...  
  
I cracked into a smile again... I was so used to this emotional distress every time we headed for Potions, that it inevitably amused me.  
  
Meanwhile Rod and Zarken gave me a disgusted look and moved on forward.  
  
The punishment chair as always held my sight once more...Its seat was covered with enormous spikes and seemed impossible for anyone to even think of sitting on it. But there were leather straps everywhere to secure the wrists, ankles and the heads of reluctant prisoners.  
  
Even more interesting were the gorgeous wooden racks where criminals would be stretched until dead. I noted with satisfaction that the spiked wheel was in the table's center. Undoubtedly the poor occupant probably was to be stretched onto these spikes, which would puncture the flesh creating deadly wounds as the wheel turned.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"I still can't figure out why in Merlin's name, Professor Rakevizzer would keep these hideous contraptions in his chamber although it doesn't have anything to do with Potions!" exclaimed Zarken fiercely when we reached the classroom at last.  
  
"You know that collecting ancient torture devices is a hobby of Rakevizzer even though he teaches us Potions," I remarked breezily. "If you studied ancient wizard history, you'd already know that some wizards actually loved torturing their victims and see them die, than the easy death they could bestow with a flick of their wands."  
  
Much to my satisfaction, I saw Zarken and Rod wince at that speculation so I continued:  
  
"It actually taught the wrongdoers a good lesson too. Besides... all these happened before the Cruciatus curse was invented. And if I remember correctly; these excellent pieces of workmanship was also introduced to the imperial muggles... The wizards thought that it might be fun for muggle criminals to experience some torment too..."  
  
"I'm glad for the invention of the Cruciatus curse (whatever it is) then..." retorted Rod sarcastically as we sat down in front of our cauldrons.  
  
"Oh...I don't think you would have liked the Cruciatus curse very much..." I replied slyly, sensing their ignorance where it concerned complicated curses. (Of course, Seth had often spoken about them to me.) So I simply released a loud guffaw when my friends didn't bother to question my reply.  
  
The dungeon which we were in was flooded in the phosphorescence light, apart from the radiance given out by the fire on which the cauldrons were placed on. (Professor Rakevizzer hated too much illumination and often empathized on how much he loved the darkness; so there was only a pale gleam, which barely enabled us to see...)  
  
"Good morning class..." hissed a voice and everyone jumped in their seats.  
  
Our Potions master always startled us because he seemed to appear from simply nowhere...  
  
If the torture stuff was horrifying, then our teacher matched the reputation of his hobby...  
  
Huge magnetic, pale blue eyes flashed cold fire under his white mob of hair and his nose had three huge rings pierced in, along with earrings in ears; made out of small finger bones.  
  
Professor Rakevizzer walked with a limp and had a huge hump on his back. Besides that, his mouth was lipless yet he had teeth which sparkled like ivory fangs whenever he smiled.  
  
His hands were in fact gnarled like the rest of his body, but his nails were more like knife sharp claws, which had brown stuff on them; suspiciously looking like dried blood. (There were also often unjustified rumors that he impaled House elves on iron stakes.)  
  
He was without doubt, the best fellow needed in a real scary horror movie, especially with his grotesque expressions. Yet, he was one of my favorite teachers and unmistakably I was his favorite student.  
  
"Today... I want to teach all of you the enlargement potion, which I'm sure you'd find extremely helpful," began the Professor.  
  
"Definitely... I hate the tight sweater Mum gave me..." mumbled Lawrence, a fellow Slytherin student...  
  
But I on the other hand simply felt deflated at the thought of learning something so boring in such an outrageous place.  
  
In a short while our lessons began and my mind wandered off to imagine various methods of executing the people I didn't like. The Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Keller definitely was on the list...And I certainly didn't care a sickle about him!  
  
"Don't make the potion too runny, Tom..." rang in Professor Rakevizzer's voice and I found my bubbling cauldron pouring out the silvery fluid at its sides.  
  
"Sorry, lost my concentration..." I confessed and tilted the potion; adding furthermore a newt's leg to make it thicker.  
  
The two double periods dragged on, with the only excitement being a Hufflepuff girl spilling her enlargement potion on her robe to make it billow about as if she was wearing a huge crinoline underneath.  
  
"She ought to be glad that it wasn't a shrinking potion," said Rod sniggering when the girl shrieked out in alarm.  
  
We completed our work with little fuss and in blissful silence as the time seemed to simply fly away like a snitch...  
  
"Homework is to bring in five items which you have successful enlarged," commented the Professor when everyone rose to go. "And it shouldn't be food items, which I'm sure you'd rather be tempted to eat than show me."  
  
Hurriedly all went up the steps, rushing ahead without a backward glance.  
  
There were sighs of relief as we came out of the dungeons, where the air was definitely much better.  
  
"Hate that hell hole," replied Zarken as we rushed to the Great Hall for luncheon. "That place makes my skin crawl! I'm glad that our rooms aren't anything like that!"  
  
"It seemed quite appealing to me..." I added with a wink and avoided a punch which Rod aimed at my shoulder. "I would love to move in if I was allowed," I teased on further...  
  
"Maybe you should become the next Imohath then!" cried Zarken acknowledging the past existence of the great Wizard Imohath, who was known to be the worst wizard in history. In fact, if he hadn't fallen into a volcano, muggles and other magical creatures would probably still have experienced his torture.  
  
"You have no idea of how much I want to be him..." I murmured when my friends were out of reach.  
  
If truth be told, Salazar was rumored to be related to Imohath... which meant that I would be related to great terror himself too...  
  
That revelation made my lip curl at the ends and my face formed into a nasty grin.  
  
"Oh well...If there's a will then there's a way..." I remarked softly as I entered the Great Hall in high spirits...  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Silence please!"  
  
Immediately the whole of the Great Hall lapsed into pin drop stillness and the Headmaster rose from his stool.  
  
For a few moments he surveyed the whole place until every face was turned towards him.  
  
"I have an important announcement to make concerning an up coming event. As you all know, the weather has worsened and frequent rainstorms are occurring all over England, with lightening flashes that make it practically impossible to fly. Not only that, this winter is expected to be a bitter one full of blizzards and the spring is predicted to be devoured by an intolerable heat wave..."  
  
A loud murmuring arose from the tables...  
  
"Yes...All your suspicions are confirmed. Quidditch is cancelled!"  
  
This time there was a huge furious uproar and the anxious faces converted into pure outrage.  
  
Professor Dippet held up his hands.  
  
"You all have forgotten that I mentioned another event replacing Quidditch!"  
  
The Hall filled in silence, once again.  
  
"This year, after the Halloween ball, a student from each of the four houses is chosen to compete in the Grand Finale which will determine the House Cup," announced the Headmaster. "The teachers in charge of your respected Houses are given with the tests, from which they would choose the House Champion."  
  
An excited wave of murmurs awakened the whole place.  
  
"The Grand finale would have the tasks arranged by me personally, but more information concerning that will be revealed later," remarked Professor Dippet.  
  
I looked up to see the teachers smiling and nodding to one another.  
  
"So anyone interested to take part is required to go to the prefects as to enter the name..."said the Headmaster and then paused for a moment and broke into a smile. "To make up for the Quidditch disappointment, additionally to the House Cup, Kenneth Potter, our Minister of Magic has also promised a full paid summer vacation package to Romania, as a prize for the winner. Age is immaterial, because these tasks involve intelligence, determination and courage..."  
  
My ears fell deaf at the motivated conversations beside me. All about me I could hear people boasting about their talents and wit, but inwardly I couldn't help feeling all fired up.  
  
Somewhere in my head, a cunning voice told me that victory would be mine...  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
A small light emerged at the end of my wand, as I entered the edge of the Forbidden forest.  
  
My clairvoyant mind sensed that the person who wanted to meet me would be there...  
  
Slowly I hiked through the trees due to terrible cloudburst which made the path slippery.  
  
Tree roots ran on the floor like twisted ropes, waiting for someone to fall over them, and branches obscured the sight like monsters with arms wide open.  
  
I shivered in fright as well as with the chill... This was my first venture into the forest which had such a disreputable status and on top of that, I didn't even know who on earth I was supposed to meet.  
  
Finally when I was wondering if my action was a mistake, I saw someone in front of me...or rather a group of people...  
  
Before I could even move or greet them, I found a heavy depression clouding my mind...  
  
All the worst memories and sufferings which I had endured rushed at me and made my head ache in a way, which I found unable to bear...  
  
Bit by bit, the whole place began to whirl around and I felt myself going weak...  
  
In a few moments I collapsed on the wet floor and then everything went black!  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
A/N: Will continue as soon as possible! An enthusiastic THANK YOU for all the reviewers, who have supported me to continue my story as well as helping me to explore new horizons! A special thanks goes to Grace (VinnyVampire), my loyal friend Chandi (Shandee-goddess) and all the others for taking their precious time to review my story! All of you are simply the best and a complete inspiration for a writer! 


	18. A Queer Congregation

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
The darkness vanished at a snail's pace and a smell of dead leaves mixed amid soil flooded into my nostrils...  
  
Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and gazed above me and saw thin shafts of moonbeams penetrating through the thick canopy of trees, while falling on a wet floor covered with dried and decomposed leaves.  
  
Dazed, I blinked a couple of times and craned my neck around...Much to my horror and astonishment puffs of mists hovered amidst the tree trunks, looking eerily like faceless ghosts...  
  
Feeling wet and cold; staggeringly I stood up. Then I tried to recall where I was or what had happened after I had come into the Forbidden forest.  
  
As an answer to my question, I heard a rustle of leaves and a faint hissing noise, somewhere close to me...  
  
Spiraling, I came face to face with Varnish! And once again I was hypnotized by his brick red eyes...  
  
"We meet again, Your Grace..." it hissed and behind him I heard more noises, sort of like bone aching moans...  
  
Following the directing of my gaze, the serpent flickered out its tongue:  
  
"Ahhhhh, here comes our natural alliesssss..."  
  
I screamed with sheer disbelief and terror as the so called "natural allies" came forth...  
  
I definitely didn't like the sight of these hooded phantoms!  
  
"Who or what are they?" I shrieked while Varnish wrapped its coils around me...  
  
"They're known as Dementors, My Lord... Master created them in the days of his glory to capture the souls of unwanted wizards and mugglesss..."  
  
As on cue, the Dementors flung off their cloaks and I stared transfixed!  
  
Their bodies were like gauze, but shaped like an hour glass... their faces were squashed with nothing else on them except for two black holes for eyes and a two inch trunk like that of an anteater.  
  
However, none of these characteristics ever came closer to the shock which I received when my eyes traveled upon their bodies... Through the transparency I could see vague shapes of human and wizard like forms twisting and squirming in agony...  
  
Without Varnish telling me, I knew that those were the souls of devoured people who had once been alive...  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS HELLISH SIGHT! ASK THEM TO WEAR THEIR CLOAKS!"  
  
I hid my face behind my hands, unable to bear the sight! I knew that I wouldn't ever be capable of forgetting the nightmare I had just seen!  
  
My whole body was shivering and I kneeled on my knees, with my eyes closed...  
  
Next to to me, I heard a faint soothing hiss and I opened my eyes to see the Dementors gone but instead Varnish was observing me with a sympathetic look in his eyes.  
  
"Master needn't be afraid, those are your subjects..." murmured the gigantic Serpent as its tail went around me...  
  
"That was ghastly! Revolting! I don't think I would want to have such hideous fiends as anything..."  
  
"Young Lord is still quite young and there's so much he should learn..." said the Varnish as if to himself.  
  
"Can you please take me to the edge of the Forest so that I could return to Hogwarts?" I questioned weakly, feeling my strength failing me miserably.  
  
"Indeed, but Master should wear this ring..." it retorted and spat out something from its throat.  
  
Glancing on the ground, I saw that it was a silver ring shaped as a cobra head...  
  
"Whenever you need my help, My Lord, feel free to whisper it to this ring...I will heed your call..." replied Varnish as I was suddenly flipped into the air by its tail and placed on its body.  
  
"Hold on to the coils, I will take you to your destination..."  
  
Then with what seemed like lightening, it slithered through the trees like a rollercoaster train and I was left breathless by the time we reached the end of our journey.  
  
"I heard about the Tournament, Master... You are the legatee of a great Wizard; don't fail your blood..."  
  
Saying that, the serpent winked at me and slithered back into the dark forest, leaving my mouth hanging completely open at such an escapade!  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Professor Binns is so bloody boring!" exclaimed Felix as he leaned back on his chair and pretended to snore. "Honestly that fellow needs to die to spare us from going to our own death beds!"  
  
"Isn't Binns a mudblood?" asked Laurent Longbottom as he yawned loudly.  
  
I looked towards the Gryffindors and felt irritated. I never really liked Professor Binns much myself either because I found him incredibly boring... but some how I hated Potter even more for gloating in his obnoxious voice.  
  
"Yeah he's a mudblood just like Riddle over there..." cried Felix and smirked widely at his thuggish friend.  
  
Nonplussed and unaware of the wizard slang, I continued to dip my quill in the ink and write.  
  
Nevertheless, Zarken and Rod had understood whatever Felix had said so they were red like tomatoes.  
  
"That slime called you a mudblood!" whispered Rod furiously while I raised my eye brows in question.  
  
"You don't know what a mudblood is?" asked Zarken incredulously and I shook my head, not even wanting to care of whatever it was.  
  
So I glared and jostled away my parchment.  
  
"Look fellows, I have no time for this nonsense, either I stuff my head with the policies of Giant rebels or I get a bad grade on my History of Magic Paper. And believe me, I want the latter!"  
  
Retorting so, I picked up the quill again and began to focus on my work but Zarken wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Mudblood means dirty blood! Wizards who are muggle born but aren't of pure blood!"  
  
I froze and converted my gaze towards Felix who was snickering with Laurent.  
  
"I'm not a muggle born! But I guess pigs like that think they have the right to determine the heritage of others... Oh well when the time comes, I will show Felix what blood I contain..." I murmured through my gritted teeth and I definitely knew now that I wanted to win the Grand Finale no matter what the cost!  
  
"Tom! I would rather you not to talk during my lessons," interrupted Professor Binns as he walked next to me while adjusting his spectacles.  
  
I nodded, being aware that Professor Binns could be really irritating if he wished to be, so I continued with my work for the rest of the lesson, paying little heed to the whispers of my friends.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Hello... Tom Riddle I suppose?" asked a voice and I turned to hold the gaze with a brown eyed, red haired girl.  
  
"Yes..." I replied remembering her to be the Gryffindor girl I saved. "I'm Tom."  
  
"I would remember you from anywhere, you were so bold and dashing," replied Yamina Ashraf, her speech slurred with a slight accent.  
  
Nonetheless, I stiffed and narrowed my eyes. The warmth in her greeting wasn't present in her looks and somehow my instinct told me that she wasn't being sincere...  
  
"I thought a lot about you..." she cooed, and now I definitely knew she was lying, but instead since I wasn't used to talking to girls; I shrugged my shoulders mumbling a 'your welcome.'  
  
Dismissing the matter, I started to head towards the Common Room, when Yamina placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
This time, I felt agitated. One thing I hated most of all were insincere people and personally I wanted to have nothing to do with Gryffindors!  
  
"I thought maybe we could talk..." she said, battering her eye lashes quite provocatively.  
  
Eleven years old as I was, my intelligence warned me that this was bait; and that conclusion made me extremely furious!  
  
"Look, I saved your life which was pretty stupid of me, and you thanked me for it so let's just get this business over and done with...Okay?"  
  
With that, I strode away fast, hating the glances thrown at me when I had raised my voice.  
  
I felt sick in my stomach! I loathed the way everyone tried to use me and most of all I despised people who treated me like a puppet.  
  
Lying on my bed, I recalled the previous occasion in which I saw the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain bribing Yamina to use me as a spy to search out the tactics in Quidditch which the Slytherins created. It was all very disgusting.  
  
"Does everyone assume that I am a stupid eleven year old baby? Well... They're certainly going to get a huge shock on that..." I proclaimed as I twisted my mouth into my most famous sinister grin...  
  
Frustrated, I threw a pillow in the air and caught it!  
  
Once again, my mind wandered off to sum up the tasks in the Grand Finale.  
  
I did sign up my name already for the tournament. (Nearly the whole school had anyway) But the tasks set by the teachers were going to be next week and definitely I had to make sure that I had mastered every possible spell, hex and jinx I had ever learnt...  
  
"Maybe I should steal into the restricted part of the library..." I mused and thought that it was a brilliant idea. "Seth would need to help me of course..."  
  
Getting up, I wrote a note:  
  
Dear Uncle,  
A Tournament is coming up and I want to win it badly! I have to know every possible piece of magic you can teach... But most important of all, I need your help to break into the Library and acquire some books in the restricted section. Talk to me through the fire day after tomorrow.  
  
Tom.  
  
Folding the parchment, I strolled into the Owlery and found my owl Ozir perched in his nest.  
  
"Come here boy..." I beckoned softly.  
  
When it came, I tied the note securely and launched it into the air through the open window...  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
A/N: Will continue as soon as possible. 


End file.
